The Carson Shield
by Jeanka
Summary: ShadowTracker, Darkshade, Blackstone, Sunstrike: what do these rangers have in common? Bridge Carson.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, but the concept for and names of Shadowtracker, Darkshade, Blackstone, and Sunstrike are mine.

Prolog

Kat watched the Rangers from a distance. Cruger had ordered them to the command center almost fifteen minutes ago, but was called away just as they arrived. The Rangers assured him they wouldn't leave. Now, they were regretting it.

Jack and Z were fighting over who had defeated the most monsters. Syd was still getting after Sky for pouring water on her head. Bridge was standing on his head against a wall trying to think of why Cruger had called him in.

Finally, Cruger came in and the Rangers went to attention. "At ease," he ordered as he moved to the other side of the room. "Rangers, I've just been informed that you all have been given an innovation to the Rikar Training Academy for a special week-long session."

Jack shot a nervous look at Z who in turn passed it on to Syd who gave it to Sky. Bridge couldn't help but notice that Commander Cruger was extremely pleased with this. "What's the catch?" asked Sky.

"The classes are taught by the Elite Four," explained Cruger. "They are invitation only and given to Rangers handpicked by the Four."

The Rangers exchanged surprised expressions. Who knew they would catch the eye of the best of the best? "When do we leave?" asked Jack.

"0800 tomorrow," answered Kat stepping forward.

"What am I going to wear?" shirked Syd.

"Tomorrow?" repeated Jack.

"Is there anything we need to bring?" asked Sky.

"This is going to be so cool," Z exclaimed.

"What about Earth?" asked Bridge bringing the excited team back to reality.

"Shadow Ranger and I can handle it for a week," Sam promised changing from glow to Ranger.

"Okay, then," said Jack taking charge. "Rangers, pack light. That's extra light for you, Syd. Let's move."

Cruger gave them the go ahead. The Rangers plus Sam left the room chitchatting about the mission except Bridge who trailed behind them with a concerned look on his face.

TBC


	2. Classes

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone's who has reviewed so far. It means a lot to me. So, thank you.

Chapter One

"Strike fast. Strike hard. Strike first. These are the keys to being successful in your offense. But, of course, if you're here you already know that," the instructor of the first class began her lesson. The Rangers watched, most jotting down notes as she spoke.

"A Ranger's greatest asset is a good offense. Your suits give you the advantage of striking first. Though they won't admit it, monsters are scared of the Power Rangers. We've been defeating them for centuries and every time one of us shows up, they dread the oncoming fight. It's our job to keep it that way."

"In this class, I will train you to strike fast, strike hard, and strike first. Maybe one day _you_ will be the most feared Rangers in the Galaxy."

* * *

"Traitors. Conspirators. That is what your planetary governments see you as as Power Rangers," a young woman started coming on the stage. "It's time for that to end. In this class, we're going to create a new, better face for the Power Rangers.

"Before SPD, the Power Ranger Government had such a good name that they were considered top advisors for the governments of the universe. That ended when Count Mendel Osinc of Orrin tried to take over the PR Government. Now, this was during the time Commander Andros of Eltar was Central Triumvir, so obvious the plan failed. But it did shake the planetary leaders into a state of extreme caution when it came to the Power Rangers.

"When SPD was formed, the Power Rangers felt it best to merge with SPD in order to reassure the leaders. The plan basically failed when the Alliance of Planets became the Forces of Good and the Ranger Government dissipated. However, it is still we who suffer. So, I am going to teach you how to recreate our positive face as well as gain the trust from your governments. Our time of oppression is over."

* * *

Sky was surprised at the setup for their last class. Square mats were set up all over the floor and the several Rangers already there were sitting cross-legged on them. Bridge took a seat in the exact middle to 'blend in'. Sky joined him. For the last class, the Earth Rangers had different schedules.

The instructor sat on his mat, eyes closed and palms together. The rest of the class came in and found seats.

Once the room had quieted, the instructor spoke with his eyes still closed. "Patience is above all things in a fight. We must be the ones to wait for the strike. Patience is the path to choose. Defense and patience is what will give you the proper offense. Observe."

His eyes snapped open as the floor beneath them disappeared. Only the mats remained. Sky swept his hand under the mat and gulped when he only felt air. "Be patient, be calm and above all, don't fall" the leader said standing and attacking the students causing them all to fall.

* * *

Jack has hesitant to lead Z and Syd into the large circular room. According to the data pad, this was a class on defense, but most of the students whispered about a surprise when you came in the room. Man, he wished Bridge was here. That way they'd at least know _something_ was coming.

Slowly, he entered the room. Jack went forward, Syd to the left and Z to the right. They almost breathed a sigh of relief when a dark figure with a lance attacked them.

The Rangers hadn't even realized they were on the ground until the pain hit them and the ceiling came into view.

A cloaked man stood in the middle of the room. "I'm disappointed," he told them. "For every great offense, there must be a defense to match."

* * *

"I think the only team we should watch out for is the Rangers of Caslav," Darkshade said to the other three as the Elite Four went over the list of students.

"That Fire Ranger is going to be a hand full," commented ShadowTracker.

"Oh, he's scared. Don't forget. We are the best of the best," said Sunstrike.

"Then why are they here?" Blackstone demanded as he threw a file on the table.

Darkshade picked it up. "You're really asking us this?" she said surprised.

"No, not Bridge. The rest of them," replied Blackstone.

"It's true," piped up Sunstrike. "We didn't ask for them."

ShadowTracker leaned back in his seat and passed a look to Darkshade. "I'll deal with Cruger," he decided. "But I won't send them back. By the time we're done, they'll want to go home."

TBC


	3. Lunch Hype

Chapter Two

"That looks disgusting," Z said looking at Sky's plate.

The others looked up from their own lunches to look. "What is it?" asked Jack.

"This is what my meal card says I should have," Sky replied defiantly. He put some of the yellow goop on his fork and put the fork in his mouth. A second was how long he could contain his composure and not spit it all over the table.

"Sky!" shrieked Syd jumping away as they all moved back. However, the commotion attracted a lot of attention. They tried to clean up the mess without the Pink Ranger. Finally, Syd returned to her seat and the heads turned away from starring at them.

"So, where do the Elite Four eat?" asked Z quietly.

"How would we know?" asked Sky.

"I bet they have the own dinner _hall_ with servants," said Z.

"And are given anything their stomachs want," added Jack.

"Sounds like a dream," Syd said as her gaze drifted off.

"That's because it is," said Bridge. "They don't eat lunch. They train."

"How do you know?" asked Sky.

Bridge shrunk back and looked toward the door. Sky shrugged it off and continued the dream game. "They probably have people to do everything for them."

"And whenever they go off world, they get the best rooms at the fanciest places for free," speculated Z.

"I bet their house is the biggest on the planet," said Jack.

"That's because they own the planet," said Syd excitedly.

Z and Jack gave her a funny look. "They can have an audience with anyone they want," said Sky. "How would you like to call up the King of Eltar to do lunch."

Syd smiled big at that idea. "It would rock to have the enemy surrender because they heard your name," said Z.

Bridge stood up. "Where are you going, Bridge?" asked Jack.

"There's too much hero worshiping going on for me," he said. "I'll see you guys later." He left before they could call him back.

The air was thinner outside. It wasn't so stuffy. Of course, he knew it was just him. No one else could understand.

"Cadet Carson," said a voice causing him to turn. "It's time for the meal, not sightseeing."

"Sorry, Darkshade," he said frustrated.

"Darkshade?" she returned offended. "What's wrong with you?"

He gave her a look of misery before answering. "I can't handle it. Everyone here is obsessed with you guys."

"And why do you think that is?" she asked sarcastically.

"That's not the point. I know the truth."

"About what?"

"Everything."

Darkshade gave him a gentle smile. "This doesn't have anything to do with what your friends were talking about at lunch, does it?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said. "Wait, how do you know what we were talking about?"

"Darkshade," Blackstone said walking up to them.

"You too?" she replied.

He ignored it and said, "We've had several reports of hostiles headed toward the system. Someone leaked our location."

"With this many students, we can't hope to move out fast enough," concluded Darkshade. "Then, we'd better train them enough to ride out the attacks."

"Are you crazy?" asked Bridge. "Most of these Rangers don't know how to fight a full scale war and I can promise you that we don't have time to teach them."

"First of all," said Blackstone. "It's not a full scale war. It's closer to medium sized. And we do have the advantage of five trained Rangers who can lead our forces."

"Who's the fifth?" asked Bridge pointedly.

"Bridge," Darkshade said stepping toward him.

"No, I want no part of this," he said backing away. "And no fake attack will make me." He ran off.

"How'd he know?" asked Blackstone.

"Closer to medium sized?" Darkshade recalled trying not to laugh. "It was a good try though."

"It was ShadowTracker's idea," returned Blackstone.

"ShadowTracker?" she repeated. "When did _we_ stop using our real names?"

Blackstone gave her a funny look and answered, "Since _you_ came up with the new ones."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Wait," she said getting a smile. "I have a new idea. Come on."

TBC


	4. Afternoon Session

A/N- Just so you all know, I'm trying to want for at least 5 reviews before posting another chapter becauseI really want to hear what you think. So, the more you review, the faster you get a new chapter. :)

Chapter Three

"That was terrible," shouted Sunstrike as another cadet was brought to the ground. The Elite Four had transformed the main floor into a training room broken into four sections for the afternoon session.

Sunstrike had seen several of the worst skills over the course of ten minutes. Off to her right, Blackstone stood with his dark cape kissing the ground. His gloved arms were folded over his chest as he watched his group.

"I can't believe you aren't screaming," Sunstrike said coming in behind him.

"Patience," he said. "I wish to evaluate them in order to _help_ them improve."

"You're actually going to work with them?" she whispered with surprise.

"Why not?" he asked.

She was speechless until another Ranger fell. "Get up and try again!" she screamed moving back into the 'war zone'.

Blackstone shook his head amused. He took a second to look around. Darkshade and ShadowTracker were talking too, but much more quietly. He joined them in five steps.

"Anything you'd like to share?" he asked getting their attention.

"We were watching the Rangers from Earth," said Darkshade.

Blackstone quickly identified not only the Rangers of Earth, but also who they were partnered against.

"The Rangers of Caslav?" he said. "Ouch!"

"That's the hope," said ShadowTracker. "But that Jack person keeps getting back up. Cadet Drew and Delgadohave both thrown in their towels. Landors, Tate and Carson are still in it."

"What do you mean you're done?" they heard Sunstrike yell from across the room.

"So much for Tate," observed Darkshade.

"And there goes Landors," said Blackstone.

"Get all of them out before they notice how well Bridge is doing," ordered ShadowTracker.

The two younger Rangers went to take of it as the oldest of the Elite Four kept his focus on the reason for the training week. A six toned chime pulled him away.

"ShadowTracker," he told his communicator. An implant in his headallowed only him to hear what was being said.

"How are the sessions going?" a male voice asked.

"Depends on your point of view," he replied.

"Have you taught them anything?"

"No."

"Are they suspicious?"

"Not in the least."

"None of them?" the voice prodded.

"Fine," conceded ShadowTracker. "One of them is slowly getting the picture."

"Will it be in time for thanksgiving?" a new voice asked.

"What?"

"I just want to know how much turkey to cook," was the response.

Noticing the distraction, the rest of the Elite Four began making the students do more difficult exercises while ShadowTracker left the room. "I think it's too early to say."

"Well, this is our first thanksgiving and I need to know whether to cook six or seven turkeys."

"Plan on six and I do my best to get the seventh person," promised ShadowTracker.

"Good," said the woman. "Oh, our ride's here. We'll call later. Bye."

ShadowTracker went back into the main room as the channel cut off. Sunstrike and Blackstone were now sparring with the students and sending most of them to medical. Darkshade was watching the other students who wanted no part in challenging any of the Elite Four. ShadowTracker noticed Bridge picking up a towel to wipe the sweat from his face and neck.

"You let Bridge go?' he asked walking up to Darkshade.

"He defeated Rincok. Consider it a reward," she replied.

"I think it's about time to dismiss them all," ShadowTracker commented as Sunstrike slammed a student into a wall 40ft. away from her. "She's getting annoyed."

"She was annoyed when this was just an idea," Darkshade reminded him.

"I'll sound the bell," ShadowTracker said leaving.

"Please and thank you," she called after him.

She turned back to the small group. Many would not be adequate to take on anyone more powerful them Lothor, the incompetent fool. And the ones who felt they could stand against even one member of the Elite Four were losing one by one.

Bridge, however, was the only exception. He couldn't be anything but. He and his team were the only B-squad here. Of course, that sparked the interest of the Commanding OverLord for the Forces of Good. Now, he wanted reports on the team's progress at the end of every night. Blackstone volunteered to make up a load of crap and send it to him, but ShadowTracker X-ed the idea.

"Thank God," Sunstrike walked up.

"Honestly," started Blackstone. "That was beyond pathetic and all of them should be sent home."  
"We can't," objected Sunstrike.

"The only way to get what we want is to weed out the bad," said Darkshade. "Starting with those Rangers from Earth."

TBC


	5. So Sore

Bridge looked up from his book as the others limped in. "How was it?" asked Bridge as they collapsed onto the couches.

"I am so sore," said Z.

"It hurts," added Syd.

"I got poked with a needle," complained Jack.

"I give up," said Sky. "We haven't learned anything and the weeks almost over."

"It's still the first day," corrected Jack.

"Exactly," agreed Sky. "We don't have the time to goof off. Did any of you realize that we are the only B-squad here?"

"Wow," said Z.

"Then we can't leave," said Jack. "If we do, it will put a black mark on every B-squad in the Galaxy."

"How many A-squads know?" asked Bridge leaning in.

"Only one," replied Sky without thinking.

"A whole team?" exclaimed Bridge. "What were you thinking?"

"What's the problem, Bridge?" asked Jack.

"It won't stay there. Pretty soon everyone will be trying to give us orders," said Bridge with a frown.

"Oh, lighten up, Bridge," replied Sky. "We were still invited by the Elite Four. That has to count for something."

"Not against any jealous A-squad Rangers," objected Bridge. "We still rank below them."

"Whatever happens, happens," decided Jack breaking into the argument. "We'll handle it when it comes. In the meantime, we have two hours before any scheduled activity and I think most of us should get some sleep."

The Rangers agreed and everyone, but Jack stood to go to their rooms. "No, not you Bridge," said Jack. "We need to talk."

Z, Syd, and Sky exchanged looks before leaving as Bridge sat back down. "What's going on Bridge?" Jack asked concerned.

"Nothing," was the immediate response.

"I don't believe you," replied Jack.

Bridge put his book on the coffee table and sat back, arms crossed over his chest. "So?"

"I'm your friend, Bridge. I'm worried about you and I want to help," said Jack.

Bridge gave him a look that obviously said, "Anything else?"

Jack waved him off and frowned at how quickly he left. He was surprised, though, at what door the green boy used. Bridge wasn't going to his room. He went out into the hall.

"Anything?" Sky asked leaning against the doorway of the boy's room looking into the common area at Jack.

"I've never seen him like this," Jack said with genuine concern. "Have you?"

"Never," confirmed Sky. "But at least we know _something_ is defiantly wrong. Gives us a reason to keep an eye on him."

"Alright, you sleep and I'll follow him," said Jack.

"No way," protested Sky. "He's my best friend. I can't sleep knowing something is wrong with him."

"Fine, you go, but don't be too obvious," said Jack.

"I've been in training longer than you," Sky reminded him. "He won't even know I'm there."

* * *

"What do you mean you want to go home?" demanded Darkshade as the Elite Four stood in a semi-circle facing Bridge. Their sparring had been interrupted by the angry, frustrated Green Ranger.

"Which one?" Blackstone mumbled, but Bridge didn't hear.

"I can't take this anymore," Bridge practically yelled at them.

"Take what anymore?" Sunstrike asked gently, trying to calm him down.

ShadowTracker and Blackstone looked at each other helplessly while Sunstrike put her arm around him. "Is it your 'friends'?" asked Darkshade.

"They weren't supposed to be here," offered Blackstone.

"We can make them leave if that's what you want," said ShadowTracker.

"You should never have trained on Earth," Sunstrike said almost violently. "It was too far away from us."

Bridge smiled at them and gave into Sunstrike's embrace. "No, it's not them. I mean, they are my friends and I do want them here. It's just hard keeping this kind of secret from them."

"We know, Bridge," said Darkshade. "We've been keeping it or our entire Ranger career."

"But don't forget, it's us you're talking to. If something is wrong, you can tell us," said ShadowTracker. "We'll find a way to fix it."

"Thanks, guys," said Bridge wiping off his wet cheek. "Sorry to interrupt." He turned to leave.

"Bridge," Darkshade said stopping him. "Where are you going? Blackstone said that he could take on all of us by himself."

The Green Ranger turned back around. "Unmorphed?" he asked with a half smile.

"If that's the way it is, then I'll only fight you one at a time," said Blackstone backing up slowly as they closed in on him.

"We'll see about that," Darkshade said as Sunstrike pulled out her daggers.

TBC


	6. Obstacle Course

A/N: Sorry it's so short. The next one is longer and will answer some questions you've all been asking.

"Oooo," the Elite Four cringed as another Ranger fell from the height of the massive obstacle course.

"I must commend whoever decided to put water under this thing," said Blackstone, not able to take his eyes away from the failing students. "Brilliant."

"_And_ whoever said A-squads first," added ShadowTracker.

"Thank you, thank you," both girls said bowing slightly.

"Look at Cadet Landors," said Blackstone. "He looks like he's having a nervous breakdown."

"Or a stroke," said Sunstrike.

A splash brought them back to the course. It seemed that no one could get through the top. "A good time-filler before dinner," commented Darkshade.

"I'm starved," said Sunstrike putting her hands over her stomach.

"Wait," said ShadowTracker. "B-squad is entering the course. It won't be long now."

The Elite Four couldn't take their eyes away as the junior Rangers made their way together. Each one waiting for the others. Teamwork; a lost art in rangering. Blackstone gave their efforts a half-smile. Of course, no amount of teamwork would save them at the top or from the pain of hitting the water after a 40ft. drop. As all the Rangers before them, Syd dropped first, followed by Z, Jack and Sky. Bridge even fell, but got caught on something coming down. He got himself free only to descend another twenty feet.

"He almost had it," said ShadowTracker as the Elite Four turned away for dinner.

"Maybe tomorrow," agreed Sunstrike.

* * *

Sky snored again his head rested in his left palm and a fork covered with Yellow goop lay in the other hand. All over the dinner hall, Rangers were trying to sleep. Syd was so tried she shouldn't' eat another bite. Jack and Z finished, but were so exhausted that they were laughing about everything and anything. 

Bridge was the only one wide awake, but the rest were too worn out to notice. Dinner ended and the Rangers practically slept standing up. They snuggled under the covers without a problem and Bridge turned the lights off as he moved into the common room.

"You have a real-time transmission request. Do you accept?" the computer asked him just as he sat on the couch.

"Why not?" he replied picking himself back up and walking over to the communication terminal. "Dad!" he said surprised to see the man on the screen. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright," he answered. "That your brothers aren't beating you up or anything."

"If that's your concern, you shouldn't be asking about my _brothers_."

His father laughed at that. "No, seriously. I heard you were invited to the Rikar Academy by the Elite Four. How is it?"

"I haven't learned a thing and I'm starting to wonder if that's the point," confessed Bridge.

"Well, honestly, the whole training session was news to me. And then inviting a B-quad _team_ – I was in shock."

Bridge rolled his eyes at him. "You would be."

"Listen, son. I have to take your mother to dinner. Tell everyone hi and I'll call you back later in the week, k?"

"Sure, dad."

"Bye, son."

TBC


	7. Long Jog

"Good morning, Power Rangers!" Sunstrike announced to the twenty teams standing on the grass facing her. The sun was just coming up in the background. "It's time for our 100 mile jog. Begin."

A floating robot set the pace and the 106 Rangers attending the academy followed it barely noticing that the Elite Four weren't coming. "That was easy," Blackstone said.

"Time for breakfast," said Sunstrike.

"It's always about food with you, isn't it?" commented Darkshade as they headed for the main complex.

"At least I'm not as bad as Bridge," she countered.

"Speaking of Bridge," said Blackstone. "He's acting very strange. The only time he seemed somewhat normal is when the five of us were sparring."

"It's those _friends_," said Darkshade. "They're corrupting him."

"There's not much we can do about it," said ShadowTracker. "Bridge would have a fit if we make them leave and they seem to be trying harder than any of the A-squads to stay."

Blackstone held open the doors as the team entered. "One thing I'm sure about it that I want the old Bridge back."

"Baby Bridge," Sunstrike cooed as Darkshade giggled at the nickname.

"Remember when I go my morpher?" asked ShadowTracker.

"Are you kidding? It was all we heard about until I got mine," Darkshade told him.

"_Then_ all he could talk about was the team the five of us would make," said Blackstone.

"And he made sure we knew to be the best of the best," Sunstrike reminded them.

"What happened to that Bridge?" wondered Blackstone as they entered the dinner room.

"He grew up," answered ShadowTracker. The Elite Four stood behind their chairs. Sunstrike leaned on hers not wanting to site. Blackstone held his with one hand, but couldn't pull it out. Darkshade knew the looks that were appearing on her younger siblings faces and ShadowTracker shook his head at them.

"Just because he doesn't want our help, doesn't mean the dream dies," she said sitting. "The second he's A-squad, we'll transfer him and be the Carson Five like he always wanted."

The other Rangers sat, but the mood was far from pleasant. The only reason they were the best of the best was Bridge. Even as a little kid, he dreamed of being a Power Ranger and fighting alongside his family. He was so young when it started, but the excitement of his oldest brother getting a morpher was overwhelming for him. And then a sister and finally all of them, except him. They were so amazing that the news began labeling them the Elite Four because they couldn't get a hold of any names. So, Darkshade gave them some.

Bridge had insisted that he be able to progress through the ranks unhelped by his secretly famous family. He had been Baby Bridge for so long, all he wanted was to prove he could be as good as them. As much as his family disagreed with him, they also couldn't talk him out of it. So started the longest wait of their lives.

* * *

"Stop, stop," Syd called with gasps of air. The B-squad had just reached the thirtieth mile and was beyond tired.

They stopped to rest for the third time since the start and drank the water they brought. "This is insane," commented Z from the rock she was perched on. "Who sends anyone on a 100 _mile_ jog?"

"Without water?" added Sky silently thanking Bridge for suggesting it.

"I'm done," said Jack. "We're awesome for getting this far."

"The Rangers of Caslav took a short-cut," Bridge said starring into the tree line.

"They've probably been doing that the whole time," said Syd.

"And getting away with it," said Sky.

"I agree," said Bridge. "Let's head back."

"But then they'll know we didn't make it," objected Jack.

"The Rangers of Kyles are heading back and they were way ahead of us. Looks like we run to the end and double back. If we wait or head back now, the Elite Four won't be suspicious," said Bridge.

"Sixty miles," Z said to Jack. "Or the alternative."

"This is a waste of time," said Jack. "Do you know a faster way back, Bridge?"

"Let me look at the map," he said pulling out his datapad.

"How'd you get a map?" Sky asked as they moved in to see it.

"In the academy database," answered Bridge.

"There," Jack pointed to a 'hidden' trail.

"Where are we?" asked Syd unsure how to read the map.

"Here," answered Bridge.

"Let's go," Z said energized by the plan.

Only six teams had returned by the time they could see the complex. Using the map, Jack found a hiding spot to relax until they wanted to head back.

And the Elite Four would know nothing about it.

TBC


	8. Meal Mix up

Syd was pleased with how smooth the morning was going. She had showered, changed, applied make-up, added perfume, and it only took two and a half hours. The only thing she couldn't quite appreciate was the loud banging every five minutes. She finally emerged and three people charged at her. Sky won, getting to shower while everyone else twiddled their thumbs.

"It's so sunny," mused Syd looking out the large window. "Think they'll send us outside?"

Z, with her messy hair and pajamas, replied, "If they do, you'd better not be on my opposing team."

Syd missed the angry tone and continued to stare. An hour later, the rest of the team had finished the morning routine just in time for breakfast. Jack and Z were given pancakes. Syd got crepes while Bridge ate an omelet.

"There has to be some kind of mistake," Sky said bringing yet another plate of yellow goop to the table.

"Let me try it," offered Jack picking up his fork. Sky handed it to him as he sat down.

Dipping the fork in the smelly stuff only enough to cover the very tips, Jack licked it. His eyes watered as he reached for his orange juice. "Definitely a mistake," he agreed after swallowing the whole glass.

"But who do we tell?" asked Z. "The Elite Four?"

"Yeah, right," scoffed Sky. "There is no way I would talk to them about my _meal card_."

"Sky, you haven't eaten anything since we got here," complained Syd.

"What am I suppose to eat?" asked Sky. "There is only one food group on this menu and I can't stand it."

"I wonder what it's made of," said Bridge getting his inquisitive look on his face.

"Oh no, Bridge. You are not going on a wild goose chase with my food," said Sky.

"Maybe he should, Sky," said Jack. "Obviously there's been some kind of mix up."

Sky looked from Bridge to Jack and back again. "The only way I'm giving you this plate is if you promise to eat a full bite."

Jack gagged as Syd and Z made a face. Surprisingly, Bridge grabbed a spoon and covered it in yellow goop before putting it into his mouth. Jack and Sky both looked sick while Z and Syd starred with their mouths wide open at the sight of Bridge swallowing and saying, "Mmm, tasty."

Five minutes later, the Green SPD Ranger from Earth was lying on a medial bed with an IV in his arm. "Tasty?" repeated Blackstone as the Elite Four stormed into the room.

"Bridge, what were you thinking?" Darkshade demanded sitting on the edge of the bed and putting a hand on his forehead to feel his fever.

"And what if your friends would have seen you collapse instead of a nurse?" asked Sunstrike.

"Sorry guys," Bridge said breathing heavily trying to keep his stomach under control.

"Oh, Bridge," Darkshade said brushing the hair away from his face.

"What happened?" ShadowTracker asked a nurse on the other side of the room.

"He ate Rancorous Paste," the nurse said shaking her head amused. "Apparently, his friend's meal card was switched with a Trelletan Bottomfeeder's."

ShadowTracker rolled his eyes. "And Bridge ate it?"

"I've given him something to clean his system. He'll be feeling better in about an hour."

"Thank you, nurse," ShadowTracker said. She bowed and moved past him. "Rangers," their leader's voice broke into whatever discussion they were trying to have. "I need to talk to Bridge. Alone."

Blackstone nodded to Bridge while Sunstrike squeezed his hand and Darkshade kissed his forehead. They walked out as ShadowTracker moved closer.

"Cadet Carson," ShadowTracker said using his Ranger voice. "As a member of the Elite Four and an arbiter for the Power Rangers of SPD, I am very disappointed in you. How many days did we spend training and learning about fatal things to humanoids? I taught you this stuff would kill you and you know how much I don't like showing off by anyone. I'm doing this because it's my job as your superior. Pack your things. You're going home."

ShadowTracker began to leave, but stopped and turned back. "As your brother, if you ever scare me like that again, I will tell mom. Do you understand?"

Bridge nodded as much as he could since talking made his stomach queasy. "Don't do anything like that again."

TBC


	9. Back on Earth

"Kat!" Bridge exclaimed running down the ramp and pulling her into a hug.

"Welcome back," she said patting his back. "I hope it wasn't too painful for you."

He let go and smiled at her. "Other than the end, it was fine. Pointless, like toast without butter, but fine."

Kat gave him a smile. "Well, I'm glad you're back. Boom has been going crazy with some of the projects I gave him. He could really use your help."

"It is easy stuff? And by easy stuff I mean, easy easy. Or stuff that's more challenging? Or easy challenging?" asked Bridge.

"Why don't you go and see?" suggested Kat. He ran out to put away his things and meet up with Boom. She left the hanger and returned to the Command Center. The room was empty as she pulled up a communication channel.

"Just letting you know, he arrived safely. He also seems to be returning to normal. Thank you. Earth out."

* * *

"Earth out," the transmission ended and the man frowned.

"After all that and he still doesn't think he's ready," he said turning to the woman next to him. "I'm not sure what else we can do."

"It was never up to us," she reminded him. "But still, back to normal wasn't what we wanted either."

"Is it too early to go to plan B?"

"The Commanding OverLord has demanded that we finish the week. So we might as well wait."

* * *

Boom coughed at the smoke rising form the computer. He waved his hand to bat it away, but it wasn't very successful. "Hey, what happened?" asked Bridge coming in.

"You're here!" cried Boom hugging him. "I've missed you so much."

"I know," said Bridge moving out of his grasp to get a better look at the equipment. "Is that the new Transmicrofilter for the sensor grid?"

"Maybe," replied Boom with a nervous look on his face.

"Let's get something to eat," said Bridge pulling him out. "We saw nothing."

"Right," Boom said kind of catching on.

They entered the Cafeteria laughing over a story Bridge told and got in line. "I never knew the Elite Four were so human," Boom said trying to get his laugher under control. "Every holo-vid I've ever seen about them pictures them as robots and the perfect Ranger soldiers."

"Don't be fooled by their battle skills or strange taste in flying machines. Deep down, we have similar DNA," said Bridge grabbing six slices of bread.

"Oh that reminds me. Have you seen Sam's new glider? It took Kat months," asked Boom excitedly.

"No," replied Bridge getting a genus's smile on his face. "She said it wouldn't be done for another two or three weeks."

"Well, she lied and good thing too or that last battle could have been it."

"What battle?" Bridge froze.

"You didn't hear?" said Boom. Bridge shook his head slowly. "As soon as your team left the system, Grumm sent three monsters down. Omega Ranger was the first to respond, but reinforcements came too late. The monsters took him for dead."

"Where is he?" asked Bridge.

"Medical Bay," answered Boom and Bridge dropped the tray and headed for the door. "He was forced demorphed!"

Bridge barely heard him as he ran down the hallway and into the medical Bay. "Where is he?" Bridge demanded to the front nurse.

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to see the patients," the woman apologized.

"Listen, I am the Green SPD Ranger and you are going to take me to see the Omega Ranger, now."

"I'll show you," Cruger's voice came from behind. The big dog was leaning heavily on a cane as he came closer.

"Commander," the nurse said standing. "You should be resting."

"Not now," he told her. "Come, Bridge."

They walked back into the little medical area to a white room. Sam was laying on a bed connected to several life preserving instruments. His red hair was bloody and his arms were busied and cut.

Bridge looked up at Cruger. "It isn't your fault. I was the one who didn't get there fast enough," Cruger answered Bridge's unspoken question.

"No, sir," objected Bridge. "We should never have left. And if anyone is to blame, it's the Elite Four."

"Bridge," Cruger said shocked.

"I hate them," Bridge said kneeling at the head of the bed. "And I will never forgive them for this."

TBC


	10. Status

Jack sat with Sky and Syd as a news broadcast played on the holo-screen in the common room. "And the Elite Four have saved the streets of Eltar once again. Thank you, Rangers," the anchorwoman reported before turning to other news. Jack clicked the off button.

"How about that?" said Sky. "We go for some week-long 'training', learn nothing, and they still go out and bring in a Crime Lord."

"Sounds like someone is jealous," said Syd as Jack put the remote on the coffee table.

"Well it wouldn't be so bad if they didn't look like that," said Sky.

"Like what?" asked Jack.

"Take Blackstone for example," said Sky. "Never goes anywhere without a long, _flowing_ cape or strange gloves that go up to his forearms. Or those two earrings. I mean, talk about intimidating."

"And his eyes are Red," added Syd. "I can't decided if they're hot or scary."

"No, hot would look more like Darkshade," said Jack. The statement awarded him a smile from Sky.

"What's so great about her?" asked Syd.

"Well, those Silver highlights are hot," started Jack.

"Her oh-so-tight black stealth suit, with cleavage," added Sky.

"The purple eyes," finished Jack.

"And I suppose the tiny diamond nose ring turns you on too," said Syd.

"You know it," both boys agreed as the door opened and Z walked in.

"How's Sam?" Jack asked immediately on his feet.

"And Bridge?" added Syd.

"Sam's breathing on his own," Z announced. "But Bridge is driving everyone crazy. He got way overprotective while we were gone. I talked to Commander Cruger and he said that Bridge is completely blaming the Elite Four."

"I agree," said Sky.

"You can't agree," Jack returned. "So, don't even think about it."

"Maybe we could ask them for help," suggested Syd.

"With what?" asked Z confused.

"Bridge," said Syd. "Think about it. It was only after Commander Cruger mentioned the Elite Four that Bridge started acting funny."

"So, you think there's a connection?" asked Sky. "Syd, I'm shocked. Did you come up with that all by yourself?"

She swatted him in the chest as Jack took over. "How could the Elite Four help?"

"Why not ask them?" Z suggested.

"You do it," Jack said.

"You're the leader," she countered.

"Sky, you know the most about he SPD rules," said Jack.

"I'm not calling the Elite Four about anything short of a planetary invasion," stated Sky.

Three pairs of eyes looked at Syd and the owner's said, "Nah."

"There has to be something we can do to get his mind off Sam," said Sky.

"How about some toast?" ask Z.

Jack gave her a funny look and Sky simply dismissed it. "A party?" offered Syd.

"Who'd we invite?" asked z.

Syd sat on the couch to think. "We could look up his childhood friends," she said.

"And Sam?" asked Sky.

"He's getting better," Z reminded him.

"Well, I think we have a lot of work to do, people. Let's get to it," said Jack.

* * *

"That was the fifth Crime Lord of the year," ShadowTracker said putting away the file as the Elite Four sat around their conference table. "Now, lets discuss the failure of the Rikar Training Academy." 

"You sent home its reason for existence on the second day," stated Darkshade.

"It was suppose to be successful?" asked Sunstrike.

"News to me," said Blackstone.

"Cinnamon and Blade, cut the sarcasm," ordered ShadowTracker. He winked at Darkshade who gave him a smile. "Really guys. We have to send it a report."

"It got lost in the mail," said Blade.

"That wasn't funny," replied ShadowTracker.

"I thought it was," said Cinnamon.

"If you two can't be serious, I'll send you to take care of the ore exchange by yourselves," said ShadowTracker.

"Maybe we should focus more on Plan B," said Darkshade.

"And the report?" asked ShadowTracker.

"Can wait," said Blade.

"Who wants it so fast anyway?" Cinnamon asked.

"The Commanding-" he never finished before the objections rang out.

"Skip that," said Blade.

"He'll forgive us," Cinnamon said.

"He's crazy," said Darkshade.

"Alright, alright," ShadowTracker said defeated. "Plan B it is. Cinn, I'm putting you in charge of getting Earth ready. Blade, you have HQ. And Rachael..." He stopped at the look on her face. "I'm not giving you Earth," he said.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because Bridge would know in an instant that we were up to something," said ShadowTracker.

"And Cinn won't give that away, why?" asked Rachael.

"You are going to..."

Rachael stood up before he finished. "No, I'm not." She walked out ignoring everything they said to call her back.

"So much for plan B," said Blade.

TBC

A/N: I just got a new direction for the story. Next Chapter will be the beginning.


	11. Calling in Favors

"Thank you for meeting me," Bridge said sitting across the diner table from a cloaked figure.

"Your request forced me to come," came the reply behind a cloth of black. "What could be so bad that you went to Jant to get a contact number?"

"I didn't know you were undercover," Bridge defended.

"Bridge, I'm always undercover."

"Exactly," agreed Bridge. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything," the shadow responded immediately.

"I want you to scare the Elite Four."

"Are you crazy?" the agent said loosing his dominating tone to a voice more his age. "I can't even get near them any more. Plus, they're family."

"I'd do it, but then it wouldn't make sense to them," complained Bridge.

"And how would having me do it make it any clearer?"

Bridge sat in and the cloaked man leaned closer. "Because, if I did it, they'd come after me. You're undercover."

With one hand, the hood and face covering were removed. A brown haired, green eyed young man starred at Bridge as if he'd thrown his mind off the face of the planet. "You are crazy. Just because I'm harder to trace, doesn't mean it's impossible. And they are the Elite Four. Why do you want to scare them in the first place?"

"Because, we're family," Bridge sat and leaned back.

The other boy sat there for a second trying to understand, but gave up and sat back. "Yeah, that makes sense. Glad I asked."

"You heard about the seminar at the Rinkar Training academy, right?" asked Bridge.

"Me and the whole galaxy."

"Well, I was supposed to be the only B-squad there so that the higher ups would pay attention to me, but my team came too. And then, I got kicked out."

"The Elite Four kicked _you_ out?"

"No, Brick did. But, that's not the point, Rus," said Bridge. "While we were there, Earth was attacked and left defenseless. I want to scare the Elite Four enough for them to stay away from me. Now, do you get it?"

Rusty Conners gave his youngest cousin a total blank stare. "So you don't want to be the Carson Five anymore?"

"No, you aren't listening to me," Bridge exclaimed in frustration. "I want them to leave me alone because I want to do it on my own."

"Why don't you just tell them that?" asked Rusty.

"Because they'll blame my friends," replied Bridge. "Darkshade hates them."

"Have you asked her why?"

"Why does Darkshade hate anyone?" asked Bridge as he gave him the 'duh' look.

"Maybe there's more to it than them hogging you. Listen, why don't I try _talking _to them first. Then we'll figure out what to do from there?"

"You can do whatever you want to, but I'm calling Dyanna," Bridge sat standing.

Rusty was following him out the door a moment later. "It was a stretch to call me, but she won't listen to anyone, even you. If you want results, go to my mom."

"So, she'll talk to my mom and get my siblings in trouble?" Bridge asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, I guess that doesn't sound that promising. But you can't call Dy," insisted Rusty as he adjusted his hood. "She's not even in the sector."

"I don't care."

"Obviously. What's wrong with you?" Rusty asked catching him and forcing him to stop.

"It's because of them Sam and Cruger got hurt. And I can't forgive them. They haven't even apologized. All I see of them are news reports of the latest Evil guy they defeated. They used to call once a week, then it stopped. They used to visit, and then they didn't. They used to make up fake excuses to get us together, but that doesn't happen anymore.

"I don't want more training. I want to be important to them, but not micromanaged. Why doesn't anyone understand that?" shouted Bridge.

Rus barely noticed the bi-standers as he led Bridge into a more private alley. "We do, Bridge. But you've kept us waiting for a long item. They though maybe you needed help, but I guess they were wrong. In fact, looks like we all were."

Rusty Conners walked away from the B-squad Ranger with a disappointed look. That did not go well.

TBC


	12. Two Month Mark

"Any progress?" Darkshade asked watching ShadowTracker tinker on the computer in his office.

"I wish," replied the older boy not even looking up at her.

"It's been two months. Maybe we should try again," suggested Darkshade coming in and sitting on one of his chairs facing the desk.

"Or maybe we should take the hint," returned ShadowTracker.

"How about trying plan B?" Darkshade said ignoring his last statement.

"What good would it do?"

Darkshade frowned at the dark haired boy. She hadn't realized how maturely handsome he had become. He kept his brown hair short, unlike Blade's black mane. The beginnings of a goatee were appearing on his face. But his silver eyes had lost their blaze. Even his uniform looked pale and dull.

"You're giving up," Darkshade stated.

ShadowTracker slowly took in a breath and let it out as a sigh as he looked his sister in the eye. "Not yet, but the thought crosses my mind everyday," he told her with weighty words. "Have you talked to Rus recently?"

"No," answered Darkshade. "Last I heard, he and Dy were undercover."

"They are," confirmed ShadowTracker. "But our cousin came out to meet with someone on Earth."

"He wouldn't," Darkshade hissed surprised. "He knows how important their work is."

"Well, apparently not. He called Jant to pass along the message," ShadowTracker said.

"Have you told dad?"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't wish that kind of wrath on my worst enemy," said ShadowTracker. "I had planned on dealing with it myself."

"But?" promoted Darkshade.

"Rus told me why and now I'm not sure how to handle it," said ShadowTracker.

Darkshade's mind raced. There was no reason for anyone in the family to call Rusty or Dyanna Conners out of their mission. She didn't care how important it was. The part that disturbed her was why _Bridge_ would do it. "When was this?" she asked.

"A little over a week after we sent him home."

"_You_ send him home," corrected Darkshade. "I want no part of it." She waited for him to say more. When he didn't, she added, "Why?"

"I sent him home?"

"No, why did he call Rus?" asked Darkshade getting annoyed.

"Apparently, soon after the Rangers of Earth left for Rikar, their planet was attacked and the remaining Rangers weren't hurt badly. They were sure one of them would make it," said ShadowTracker. "Bridge was so upset about leaving Earth that he's turned his anger on us. He tried to talk Rus into scarring us into leaving him alone."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"There's nothing to joke about here," said ShadowTracker. "And I don't care if he is my brother. No one does that and get away with it."

"Let me deal with it," pleaded Darkshade. "That way there'll be some objectivity."

"Bridge is you baby. How will that make it fair?"

"It cancels out some of the immense anger I'm feeling right now," said Darkshade.

"Rachael, he's growing up to be more than a man. Keep that in mind."

"Trust me," said Darkshade standing. "That's the only thing on my mind."

* * *

Bridge starred at the wall just beyond Boom as the little machinist worked on his latest invention. A crash pulled him back. "What happened?" asked Bridge seeing Boom on the floor and a lot of smoke rising toward the ceiling.

"You don't want to know," came the reply as Boom move for the fire extinguisher.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep. I'll help you with this in the morning," said Bridge.

"Ok," agreed Boom suffocating the last of the flames. "Sweet dreams."

Bridge smiled a thanks and went to his room. As he moved to turn on the light, something didn't feel right. "Who's there?" he demanded starring into the blackness.

Before he could even blink, he was on the floor with someone holding his neck. He realized after a second that he wasn't choking, but he also wasn't able to move. "Foolish, Bridge," a female voce said as the hands left his neck. "Very foolish."

He almost asked what was going on, but when the lights came on, he got his answer. "Rachael!"

"Stand up, Bridge," she said as she leaned against a wall watching him with a frown.

"Why are you here?" he asked before brushing himself off.

"I wanted to test the base security system," she said evenly.

"Not important enough," countered Bridge. He wasn't use to the frown. He was Darkshade's favorite, no matter what he did.

"You called Rusty," she stated.

"You're here about that?" asked Bridge.

"You took advantage of you family," said Darkshade. "And put lives in danger. You know not to call Rusty, ever."

"So you're here to punish me," concluded Bridge.

"It was either me or dad."

"You're good," said Bridge said trying not to look scarred.

"You've been chosen for a special mission for the Elite Four because of your powers," said Darkshade. "Don't bother packing. It's already too late."

Bridge didn't have any chance to say anything before a teleport beam took them away.

TBC


	13. Cegon Temple

Bridge blinked the world back into focus as the flash subsided. Then, he started really blinking at the structure in front of him. After determining it was indeed real, he turned to Darkshade with a scared, questioning look.

"This is the way I do things," she told him. "I'll see you on the other side."

Bridge Carson turned back to the last remnant of the Era of the Power Rangers. Cegon Temple was a cave that had been the testing ground for Power Rangers for a thousand years, but now only a hand full even remembered its existence. Darkshade stepped back as Bridge went to the decorated mouth. He didn't have a choice and the horror stories scared him more. Still, Rachael wanted him to do this and if there was anyone to trust, it was Rachael.

The Second in Command of the Elite Four smiled as her little brother stepped inside and disappeared between the shadows. "Are you sure this was fairer than dad?" a voice asked as the rest of her team joined her.

"Plan B would have taken too long," said Darkshade. "And this kills two birds with one stone."

"I suppose," said Blackstone. "But you didn't mention _when_ you'd see him on the other side."

"He's not going to spend years like some Rangers in there," she said firmly.

"Are you kidding?" asked Sunstrike. "The cave hasn't had a player in so long, it probably won't matter if her is ready of not. He's someone to play with."

"Sentient caves," ShadowTracker said absently. "Gotta love 'um."

* * *

Water trickled through the floor and the vines had over grown on everything. Bridge had taken off his gloves because somehow he knew he wouldn't need them here. His dad had told him stories of how the trials went. There were only two ways people came out: stronger or insane.

As he moved deeper, he heard a small noise almost like crying. Waving his hand he saw that surprisingly he wasn't alone. Bridge reached for his gloves only to find they fell out of his pockets. His eyes searched where he'd come from, but there was nothing. So, he pressed on.

A little girl was crying in a corner. At first, Bridge wanted to ignore her and move on so he could get out. But he was a Ranger and they leave no one behind. Plus, what if she had gotten lost in here? Or was playing and couldn't get out? Maybe she brought a dog? Or a brother?

Bridge shook his head when he realized he was babbling to himself. Slowly he knelt in front of her. "Hi there," he said calmly.

She looked up at him, stopped crying, and screamed before running away. Bridge panicked and chased after her. Room after room, he didn't even pay attention by the end. As he followed, he forgot the mission, his friends, and his family. All that mattered to him was the lost girl and getting her home safely.

The sun had set by the time he caught up to her. She was sitting on the bottom of a gigantic stone staircase.

"Will you play with me?" she asked innocently.

"What should we play?" Bridge replied thinking of nothing else.

"Everything."

TBC


	14. Young Playful Zada

It took them some time to climb the staircase, but the top was the best sight any kid could have. A wide open forest with no parents and no rules. The girl tagged him and ran.

"If I tag you, you have to answer a question for me," said Bridge.

"Ok," she said still running from him.

Bridge chased after her, his longer legs letting him keep up with her easily. But, her smaller size let her hide and turn better. She ran to the left and Bridge was there to cut her off. "Who are you?" he asked tagging her.

"Zada," she said tagging back and running away.

"Ok," he said not thinking about it and ran after her.

Hours later, they were making flower jewelry. "Will you marry me?" she asked holding out a ring for him.

"You're too young for me," he said not looking up from the bracelet he was making.

"Would you like me more if I were older?" she asked.

"Sure," he said finishing his project.

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Can we play Hide and Seek?"

"Sure, you count," he said throwing down the flower and standing.

"1..2.."

Bridge ran to the nearest tree. She was going to look there first, so he removed his jacket and hung it on a branch so one sleeve could be seen in the open. Then, he ran the other way.

"7..8.." he heard as he dropped into a hole. It wasn't very deep, but I was a good hiding spot.

"..10. Ready or not, here I come!" she called standing. Just as he predicted, she went straight of the jacket. "No fair," she cried when she didn't find Bridge. Looking around, she went of the next couple trees.

Bridge cawed.

She smiled and ran toward the sound. A minute later, she jumped on Bridge and a tickle fight ensued. Ten minutes later, they were playing tag again.

Bridge couldn't remember a time he had been happier. He ran without thinking, played without thinking, did anything he wanted, and never felt hunger or tired. It was just fun here. With Zada.

They starred at the clouds together. "Do you like being here with me?" she asked after a time.

"Of course," he answered without thinking. "Look, that one looks like a bunny rabbit. And it's chasing that dinosaur. I wonder if the dinosaur realizes it is being chased by a bunny. Maybe it thinks it's a dinosaur eating Cori-rot with three heads and six tails!"

As soon as he said it, the Sky grew dark and the clouds turned ugly. Zada said straight up. "But I wasn't done yet," she screamed out to the sky.

"You're hogging him," came the reply.

Bridge didn't understand, but it didn't matter. A second later, he was asleep.

"That wasn't fair," Zada complained.

An older version of herself walked up from behind. "You had your fun."

"But I like this one."

"If he doesn't pass, the Rangers lose the war. You know that. Now, why are you playing with him?

"He won't get to play anymore," the little Zada said sadly. "I wanted to give him fun."

The older Zada rolled her eyes. "He needs to prepare, not play. I'm taking over."

TBC


	15. Fallen Earth

"Bridge! Bridge!" Someone was shaking him, hard. He got up feeling groggy, like he was coming out of a fog.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around. The building was falling down and the only light came in from a tiny window just below the ceiling. He looked down to find himself on an old, dusty cot.

"That's rich, Bridge," a young woman said. "Don't give _me_ that kind of crap. We have to get out of here."

"Huh?" he asked more with expression than words.

She pulled him up and fixed his dark, black jacket. Bridge looked at her hard. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"That's not funny," she told him before giving him a quick kiss on the lips and leading him outside. The whole city was in shambles. Windows were broken. The streets were a mess. Everything was dusty and decaying.

The woman pulled Bridge along keeping her eyes ahead. She briefly looked back and pulled them to the side so she could turn up his jacket collar. "Honey, what is up with you? You know you can't be recognized or they'll find you."

She continued on before he could say anything. They went down alley after alley until they came to a brown, solid, metal door. A slit in the top opened before she could knock. "What took you so long?" asked a voice that sounded a lot like Sky to Bridge. But why would he be in a place like this?

The two slipped inside as the door opened for them. It led into a very small room. The only furnishing were a table and six chairs.

"What happened?" a much gruffer looking Sky moved around them.

"Bridge didn't hear the alert," said the woman pulling the Green boy toward the table as Sky pushed down the center. The table spilt to reveal a staircase. Sky was the first one down followed by a reluctant Bridge who was being pushed by a woman he was almost sure he'd never seen before.

"Finally," said a different sounding Jack. His voice was deeper and Bridge was surprised to streaks of red in his dreadlocks. "Let's get started."

Bridge took a seat next to Sky and the woman. Jack sat across from him with Z on his left and Syd on his right. "The rebellion is progressing better than planned," Jack told them with a smile. "We took out Jutuns Outpost last night."

"We should attack from the North," said Sky. "The Outpost was their only defense in that region."

"Carver could be in control in less than a day if we play our cards right," said Z pulling up a holo-image in the middle of the table.

"What about our new weapon?" asked Syd.

Bridge looked at Jack who met his eyes. The rest of the table looked at him. Sky elbowed him, and in a stage whisper, said, "That's you, buddy."

"What about Kat? Or Boom?" Bridge said confused.

Jack and Z glanced a look as Syd and Sky looked at him funny. "Honey," the strange woman said. "Kat and Boom were lost in the first attack."

"Attack? What are you talking about? Who are you?" Bridge demanded backing away from the table.

"Bridge," Sky said standing. "SPD fell, remember. Eltar abandoned us and we are the last defense. We organized a resistance movement with Zada's help." Sky pointed to the woman as he said her name. "Don't you remember, Bridge?"

"What did she do?" Bridge asked to himself.

"Who?" asked Jack.

"Darkshade," replied Bridge with a new fury in his eyes.

"Bridge," Syd said uneasily. "The Elite Four are dead."

TBC

A.N.: The Carson Shield is kind of on hold until I get some inspiration or an idea of the end. If you have any contributions, please send me a PM. I would be very grateful for anything.


	16. Older Zada

A/N: Sorry everyone! I didn't realized where I had left off. I am usually two chapters ahead of what's posted. The writer's block is in two chapters. But here, it's fine. It's time for a whole new direction, but I don't have it yet. So, stay tuned.

One other thing, this chapter is not the easiest to understand. So, don't yell at me if you don't get it. Wait and read the next chapter because that explains alot. If you still don't understand something, PM or email me and I will try toanswer any questions. That will end this weird segiment.

* * *

Bridge was numb. It was almost a burning cold. According to his powers, these were his fellow Rangers. Zada was in love with him. But how could this be true? The Elite Four couldn't be dead. 

"Someone should talk to him," said Z quietly watching Bridge sulk in the corner on the other side of the room.

"Be my guest," said Syd who had been the first to feel Bridge's anger over the news.

"I don't understand why he cares so much," commented Sky from his chair. "I thought he hated them."

"The Red Squad is preparing to take the North," Jack said walking in from a dark side room.

"Well, maybe someone should talk to Bridge," muttered Sky.

"We don't have time for this," agreed Z.

"Zada," Jack coaxed.

She gave him a brief smile before going over to Bridge. "You can't be like this," she said.

"Why not?" he returned.

"Around here, you're a legend. If only the people could see you now."

"It's not me."

Zada frowned and said, "Maybe she was wrong. Some great leader you are."

"I've never been the leader," he objected as she turned away.

"I think that was her point." Zada turned back. "There is one more test. I'm under the impression that you will loose, but little Zada liked you and that makes it one for one. The next challenge will tell us if you're going home or not."

* * *

His ears began to hurt at the constant banging the marching feet were delivering. Sixteen men stood in front of him, four guards around him, and twenty men in back. On lookers marveled. Passerby's gawked. Some soldiers were actually smiling. 

It all ended when they reached the door. The men were selfish and paraded in with their capture as the doors opened to the main hall. Servants gasped at the prisoner.

"If it isn't the infamous Bridge Carson. This is almost too easy."

"Who are you?" asked Bridge making sure to note her appearance. She looked familiar.

"Silence," she demanded as one of her men hit Bridge to the ground. "You are a fool. You should have joined me. But, no, you had to be with _them_. Well, I'll show you how I feel about that."

"Throw him in a cell," she ordered and smiled ruthlessly as he was dragged out.

"And you thought what I did to him was unfair?" little Zada said stepping out from behind the throne-like chair.

"Zada gave him to me fair and square," the much older Zada replied.

"You're going to make him lose," little Zada screamed out to what seemed like no one in particular. The servants didn't seem to notice and the remaining guards apparently ignored her.

Suddenly, the ground moved as if to sigh as wind rushed in and knocked over both Zadas. "Was it not your idea to have him tested?"

"He is moving too quickly," complained the little girl as she bowed to the voice.

"Proof that he is unworthy," suggested the older Zada as her face touched the ground.

"No," the wind said. "He has one last test."

TBC


	17. Inside and Failing

"Hey, Bridge," Champion said as the Green Ranger came to.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around. He was sitting in a chair in the middle of a dark room. A strong light was shinning down from the ceiling and across from him was Champion.

"You're fine," the little boy said smiling.

"No," said Bridge realizing what was happening. He mentally kicked himself for loosing focus. "I'm not, my little _imaginary_ friend."

Champion smiled brighter as Bridge began to understand and remember. "They were worried about you. The Zada's, I mean."

"I am so stupid," said Bridge ignoring the boy in front of him. "I've heard every possible horror story of Cegon Temple. And now, I'm inside and failing."

"You haven't failed," protested Champion.

"Yet," corrected Bridge. "This was Rachael's idea. She wanted to test me by sending me into a sentient cave so it can have its way with me. And I forgot."

"Everyone forgets."

"Yeah, but I was prepared."

Champion turned serious. "Do you want to be a Power Ranger?"

"I already am."

"That's not what I meant," Champion said. "You've seen a possible future. Now, decide."

Bridge looked down at the ground and said, "I want to go home."

* * *

Bridge rushed out of his room toward the common area. The others were there, he knew it. How long had he been gone? What lie had Rachael told them? Was he missed?

The doors slid open and Bridge didn't know whether to be happy or kill Rachael. Sam and Jack were playing light ball, _inside._ Sky was reading the handbook in a chair. Syd was showing Z a fashion magazine.

"Bridge," Z said relieved to get way from Syd. She jumped while everyone else only passed him a glance.

"I thought you'd be sleeping," Syd said upset that Z had left.

"Well... I-"

"Am late," interrupted Z. "See ya, Syd."

Bridge gave Syd a tiny smile and Z pushed him out the door. "Thank you," she said as it closed. "I was worried about being late." Z moved away and started to walk down the hall.

"For what?" he called after her.

Z just waved and kept going.

Bridge made a funny look before smiling. It had been a dream. With a huge smile on his face, he went to his room to get some sleep.

* * *

"That would never happen, Jack," Bridge heard Syd argue as he walked into the eating area. Z and Sky were trying not to laugh out loud. "Right?" Syd asked looking at the Yellow and Blue Rangers.

Bridge moved to the food maker as Jack spoke. "Are you kidding? I saw it with my own eyes. And he had it in a tin box."

"No way," Syd said amazed.

"Absolutely," agreed Jack. "There is _no_ way."

Z laughed as Sky just chuckled. Syd frowned. "That wasn't funny, Jack."

He was already laughing at her reaction too much to say anything as Bridge came up and sat down. "Morning," Sky offered.

"It's more like good morning," said Bridge. "Bordering on great, but not quite there."

"Bridge," Jack said exchanging glances and smiles with Z. "It's too early for that."

"You know," Syd interrupted. "I was going to invite up you to the light show, but now I don't know."

Sky shot a nervous glance at Jack and Z at the mention of the light show. Bridge completely ducked as Z asked, "What is the light show?"

Syd smiled big at the chance to tell someone. "Every year, New Tech City has a Light Show to honor SPD. Only a select group of Rangers and cadets are invited to go."

"Not another hand-picked event," muttered Jack.

"This is different," promised Syd. "It's a celebration to honor us."

"Doesn't that mean we'd all be invited anyway?" asked Z.

Sky shook his head defeated and Syd frowned. "Hey guys," Sam said coming up to them in glow form.

"Hey, Sam," was the general reply as he transformed into a Power Ranger.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked as he pulled up a chair.

"The Light Show," said Z.

Syd almost got to say something when the lights went to red and Kat came over the PA. "Rangers to Command!"

TBC


	18. Monster Battle

Kat Manx pulled up a holographic map as the Rangers ran into Command. "Monster," she confirmed. "Commander Cruger is in a very important meeting and has left the city's defense in your hands. Good luck, Rangers."

Jack saluted and had his team file out. "What's the plan, _boss_?" asked Sky.

Jack didn't stop walking as the rest of the team began to question the mission. He had seen what he needed to see and formed a plan based on that. The Rangers would just have to trust him.

"Jack," Sam said catching up to him in glow form. "What's the plan?"

"The monster is in sector E. You, Z, and Syd will start a frontal attack. Bridge, Sky, and I are going to find some higher ground and offer cover fire. It should catch them off-guard," replied Jack.

"Permission to talk my team to the site," said Sam.

"Granted," agreed Jack motioning for Bridge and Sky to follow him. Sam flew off with Z and Syd chasing after him.

"This is kind of unique," said Bridge as they raced to a teleportation chamber. Jack thought the best way to remain undetected was by teleporting. "I mean, we don't usually break up the team. And then of course, Sam got all the girls. Why didn't we get any girls? I think we should have gotten at least one girl. Unless you saw something I didn't in practice, like they missed the target or hit an instructor. I did that once."

"Bridge," shouted Jack. "Enough. I have my reasons."

The trio entered the chamber and called up a holo-map of the city. "That one," Sky suggested highlighting a lower building. "It gives us a clear view of the fight."

"Speaking of," Bridge said starring at his screen. "They need our help."

"Ready?" Jack asked pulling out his morpher. The boys responded by taking out their own.

"SPD Emergency!"

* * *

"Where are they?" Syd demanded for a third time as she sent a Krybots sprawling to the ground. 

"We can't even get close to the monster. There are too many Krybots," agreed Z.

"Not for long," Sam told them as he noticed a fallen Krybots with a blaster wound. The Rangers had only been doing hand-to-hand. A second later, three more went down and Z decided to go for the bigger fish. Actually, it looked more like a whale and it kept throwing Fin Disks at them that exploded on contact.

Z charged first with a front attack. Just before contact, Sam's glow darted past the monster's face causing a break in its focus. One well placed foot sent him to the ground. Z and Sam regrouped to Syd's location several yards in front of the monster.

He roared in anger as he pulled himself back to his feet. "You fools! You'll pay for that," he challenged before throwing several Fin Disks. The Rangers flipped out of the way and called for their weapons.

"Fire," Sam commanded vaguely aware that the remaining Krybots had all been taken out. Lasers from six blasters showered him as he fell.

"Good shot," Syd said to Z who gave her a similar comment.

Sam saluted to the three Rangers on the roof. "Judge him," Jack ordered as Bridge and Sky raced down the fire escape to the ground.

Pulling out his morpher, Sam held it up to the monster. "Judgment time," he said and opened the morpher. The X and O flashed back and forth until it landed on the Red X. The monster was guilty.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I know this was short. I cut an entire section that didn't fit. 

Also, I'm past the writer's block and getting ready to explain the whole weird cave thing. If you have any questions about it, please ask now. You'll probably have questions thatI won't think to address.I don't know if I will come backto itlater.

Lastly, I created a forum called Writer's Block. "We all get writer's block and I thought I would be cool if we could help each other get past it...Even your favorite writers need help sometimes." That is pretty much the theme. So, check it out and use it.


	19. Playing Tag with Champion

"Breathing is good. Blood pressure and heart rate are normal," Dr. Kat Manx said reviewing the chart before her. Looking down at Bridge, she said, "I don't know, Bridge. According to my tests, you're perfectly healthy."

"But I don't _feel_ healthy," complained Bridge.

"Are you sure it's physical?' asked Kat.

Bridge thought for a second. "You know, I did have a really weird dream. I was sent to Cegon Temple by Darkshade."

"Is it a family problem or a power problem?" asked Kat.

"Well, there have been more headaches," Bridge said as he thought back. "The colors are stronger. The dreams seem more real."

"Have you called any of the Elite Four about this?" asked Kat.

"Not since the 'training'," admitted Bridge as he put his jacket back on. "Not even Darkshade."

"I've noticed that the five of you are connected. If something is bothering one of you, all of you know it," said Kat.

"That doesn't mean I want to talk to them about it," said Bridge as he jumped down from the medical bed.

Kat frowned. "Maybe not, but it won't get any better until you deal with it," she promised. "In the meantime, try and enjoy the Light Show tonight. They city worked really hard to put it on for you."

Bridge agreed and left to find Boom. "I wouldn't read into it," suggested the mechanic after listening to Bridge's short story, minus the Elite Four being his siblings. "It might be your powers are reacting to something else. Or someone."

"Kat thought that too," said Bridge. "But who? I haven't been in contact with anything that usually causes it to flare up."

"I'm not a doctor," Boom reminded him. "I'm only going off of what I know about you and what Kat would say."

Bridge smiled at that. "I know, but at this point, it's not enough. Who can I talk to that would know?"

"How about your family?" asked Boom.

"Not happening," Bridge replied firmly.

"Why not?"

"Do you remember the time Commander Birdy came to visit?" asked Bridge. Boom nodded. "Imagine that only four times worse."

"Why?" Boom asked confused.

Bridge suddenly realized what he was saying. The Elite Four and all knowledge pertaining to them was classified. He couldn't say it. "Let's just say my brother would have my head and leave it at that," said Bridge standing.

"Where are you going?" asked Boom.

"To get some fresh air," said Bridge leaving the room. He decided to change clothes before heading out into the city.

The smell of the air was clean with a slight hint of flower and grass. Bridge put his hands in his pockets and walked down the street. Everything jumped out at him. He allowed his thoughts to wander. He hated being like this. He felt isolated to the point that he couldn't trust his own family. Not even his friends could understand and Kat had been no help.

As he continued to walk, his thoughts got the best of him and he lost focus. When he finally realized that he was daydreaming, his body had carried him to the park. Finding a bench, he sat down to watch some children play. It looked like a game of tag. A little boy was chasing two girls and one other boy. He was about to tag a girl when Bridge went pale. He knew that boy.

Standing up, the Green Ranger walked over to the game. "Hey, what's your name?" he asked interrupting.

The children stopped. The first little boy stepped forward and gave the answer Bridge was dreading. "Champion."

Bridge fell down on the grass. "I'm still inside."

"You didn't answer the question," replied Champion as the people of New Tech City faded away. "This is a second chance. So, do you want to be a Power Ranger?"

"I already am," Bridge replied feeling a bit irritated.

"I don't want you to fail," said Champion. "But so far, little Zada has been wrong about you. Lucky for you, the cave has decided to give you one finally chance. Don't blow it."

TBC


	20. Cancelled Test

"Bridge, we're going to be late," Sydney Drew complained as she dragged him down the hall.

"But I didn't study," he complained.

"Don't give me that," replied Sydney. "You're as bad as Sky and he's read the handbook six times."

"I've only read it once," protested Bridge. "And I only skimmed the part the test is on twice."

Sydney obviously didn't care as she pulled him up to the open door of their last hour class. "Sky," she said going inside. "You're reading it again?"

Bridge popped his head in to see. "A Ranger's greatest asset is the resources they have," Sky said as Sydney sat on the desk in front of him.

"Whatever," was her response as Bridge walked in and took a seat beside his best friend. "Maybe you should quiz Bridge," suggested Sydney.

"Did you guys review at all?" asked Sky.

"Sure I did," said Bridge. Sky gave him a pointed look.

"A little," he revised. "Okay, less than a little."

"How about the Power Struggle in 2015?" posed Sky.

"That's on the test too?" Bridge shrieked, his adolescent voice changing pitches as he spoke.

"What's up, Bridge?" asked Sky. "I've never seen you so unprepared."

"I had a late night," said Bridge.

"That reminds me," Sky said standing. "Where were you last night?"

Bridge's eyes flickered from Sydney to Sky. "Well, there was this little kid and he was chasing a round, red ball in a park. I tried to play, but he turned out to be only a figment of my imagination. So, my mind got bored and created a swimming pool. All my friends came over and-"

Sky gave Sydney a sideways glance. "That's not an answer," complained Sydney cutting the boy off.

A crash caused them all to look up at the front. Old Professor Dullburn had been knocked down by the janitor, Mr. Minkle. The professor was on the ground as Mr. Minkle tried to help him stand. Sky and Sydney rushed over to him as the professor moaned loudly before falling back to the floor. Bridge slipped off his glove before walking over.

"He's in pain," Bridge stated from the color as Professor Dullburn moaned.

"I'll call for a medical officer," the janitor said going over to his cart.

"Professor," Bridge said loudly as the professor's two large eyes followed him as he got to his knees. "Professor, can you hear me?"

"Boy, I'm hurt, not deaf," complained Dullburn.

Sydney giggled. "You think it's funny that I'm hurt, Cadet?"

"No, sir," Sydney said sobering.

A few other cadets walked up. "Does this mean we're not going to have class?" asked Bridge hopeful.

Dullburn glared at him. "You would like that, wouldn't you, Cadet Carson?" he said as the medical officer arrived. "Seeing that I have no real choice, you're all dismissed."

The cadets smiled, cheered, and the left the area with great haste at the look giving by Dullburn. Sky, Sydney and Bridge headed to the recreation wing. "A whole hour to ourselves," Sydney said happily. "Let's get our nails done."

Bridge thought about it as Sky gave a mortified look before moving on. "In two years, we've never had class canceled," he mused. "I can't say I like this. We're trying to be Rangers, no slackers."

"Don't worry," said Bridge. "You'll do fine in the trails. They'll probably promote you to C-squad right away. Sydney and I are on our way to E-squad if we're lucky."

"Oh, please Bridge," said Sky. "You guys will be on a squad, no doubt."

"Yeah, Bridge. You sound like you don't want it anymore," said Sydney.

"It's not that I don't want it, I do. I've dreamed about being a Ranger since I was little and being in this academy is beyond anything I could have hoped for. It's just that some of us are better cut-out for being a Ranger then others," said Bridge.

"Bridge, I wouldn't worry too much," said Sky, "as long as you keep up with your studies."

"You sound like my brother," complained Bridge. "Technically, I'm on the top of the placement list."

Sky cleared his throat.

"Ok, next to you," revised Bridge.

"Let's go get something to eat," suggested Sydney. "The idea of graduating has made me hungry."

"Sounds good," agreed Bridge.

"I'm game," said Sky.

The three raced off toward the food court.

* * *

"That's it," the Wind rumbled. "You won." 

"Aren't you happy about that?" little Zada asked.

"It took him longer than most, even with my help."

"He will be a good Ranger," hummed little Zada. "He already has been."

The ground sighed. "Release him."

TBC

A/N: Sorry everyone that it's been so long sinceI updated. They should be a little more frequent for this week. If there any questions, please ask. This is the end of the confusing part (finally and for real). Next chapter will provide some info, but i'm working on writing Bridge's thoughts. So, ask questions.


	21. RIC Saves the Day

"Bridge!"

"Bridge!"

"Bridge Carson!"

"Woof!"

"Did you find something, RIC?" asked Syd. The robotdDog barked again and took off with the remaining B-squad Rangers chasing after him. Down a hill, the Green B-squad Ranger of Earth lay face down with his eyes closed.

"Bridge!" Z cried racing faster than her teammates. "Bridge," she said shaking him gently.

"Hum," he said groaning very softly.

"Bridge, wake up," she pleaded as the others reached his side.

"RIC, contact Kat," ordered Jack. "Tell her we found him."

* * *

"But, sir," objected Jack. "We have to find out who did this to Bridge and why."

"Cadet, we are in no position to follow any leads at this time," said Cruger.

"That's because we don't have any," stated Sky. "Right, sir?"

"That's enough, cadet. You're all dismissed," declared Cruger. The B-squad saluted and stalked out as Kat walked in.

"I have the test results," she told the blue dog as he sat in his chair.

"What's the word?" he asked.

"I don't know who did this, sir, but they sent him to the temple intentionally."

"How do you know?" asked Cruger narrowing his eyes at the news.

"As you know, Cegon Temple was used by the Ranger Academies during the time of the Power Ranger Government to test Ranger worthiness. Those who made it out were made the Rangers. Those who didn't were never heard from again. But there was a specific reason this cave was chosen. It's sentient."

"So, the rumors are true," said Cruger. "It has a conscience."

"A very active and playful one," confirmed Kat. "Testing the Rangers became a game. However, there hasn't been a player in almost a decade. The practice was stopped when SPD took over the Power Rangers.

"The cave uses the mental facets of the player to create adequate tests for him or her. In other words, it wiped Bridge out," she said.

"But, he passed," said Cruger. Kat nodded. "How long will it take for him to recover?"

Kat cringed. "Weeks. He's not even conscious yet. Recommend sending him home, sir. While it's quiet."

Cruger thought about this for a moment. It was very possible and highly likely that it was the work of the Elite Four that got Bridge into this mess in the first place. However, Bridge would be safer with family than with the questions B-squad would ask. It was a tough choice. One that he didn't feel right making.

"I've got to send the request through the proper channels seeing that this is a very delicate situation," Doggie told Kat. "I should have an answer by tomorrow at the latest."

Kat seemed satisfied with that and left for medical. Cruger turned toward the large communication Screen behind him and called up the one person whom he could get a direct and finial answer.

* * *

Supreme Commander Zhane Silverman was the image of pure relaxation. He finally talked not only Commanding OverLord Andros, but more importantly Karone, into allowing the couple to go a second honeymoon to the pleasure planet Raven. He was enjoying lounging in the sun with his beautiful bride reading a book beside him.

A tiny beep caused his muscles to tense for a spilt second. "Ignore it," his wife said.

He made no move to acknowledge her, but after the sixth beeping sequence, he had to open his eyes. "They're fired," he told his wife with a yawn as he reached for the communicator lying in the sand. Just as his finger was about to touch it, two tiny crabs jumped up through the sand to snap at him.

"Honey," moaned Zhane. "That's not fair. What if it is Andros?"

"Then I will regret not destroying him when I had the chance," replied Karone as her magic danced across the shells.

"You don't mean that," Zhane said looking over at her. "Besides it isn't my fault you married a prestigious Power Ranger."

Karone snorted and returned to her book.

The communicator beeped again. "What is wrong with that thing?" Karone said practically slamming her book down at the interruptions.

Zhane watched as the crabs grabbed the communicator and pranced over to her. "You're going to answer it?" he asked as she fingered it.

"I was thinking about it," she confirmed looking for the 'answer' button.

"Let me know if it's anyone important," Zhane said slumping down into his earlier position.

Karone rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked the transceiver harshly.

"I have an urgent request from Commander Cruger," DECA's voice informed her.

"He's fired," muttered Zhane as he threw an arm over his eyes to block the sun.

"It's something about Bridge Carson."

Karone gave Zhane a sideways glance. The Silver Ranger hesitated before removing his arm and holding his hand out for the device. His wife handed it to him and returned to her book. "Why can't Birdy deal with it?" Zhane asked.

"Birdy doesn't like Earth," answer DECA.

Zhane would have rolled his eyes, but the sun was too bright. "What does Cruger want?"

"To send Bridge home to Revian," replied DECA.

"Why?" asked Zhane.

"Someone sent him to Cegon Temple to be tested," said DECA. Zhane sat up at the statement and Karone looked away from her book.

"Who?" asked Zhane.

"Unknown."

"Has Andros been informed?" asked Zhane.

"Negative."

"Don't do it," warned Karone. "We're on your honeymoon."

"Second Honeymon," corrected Zhane. "And someone just sent an SPD Ranger to Cegon temple. I think I'm going to Eltare."

Karone moaned and began packing up. "DECA, send a ship. We're heading back."

TBC


	22. Fuming

"I am this close to dismissing the entire E-squad," Sky fumed as he stomped into the Common Room.

Jack barely lifted his head from his game as he asked, "What did they do this time?"

"They completely ignored every training lesson I required from the last session," complained Sky as he began pacing. "If they can't do even the simplest task, they have no right to be here!"

Z didn't look up from her book as Sky dropped onto the couch next to her. Breathing deeply, Sky forced himself to calm down. "Who's wining?" he asked watching Syd try to decide between two chess pieces.

Jack gave him a look as Syd huffed. "Nevermind."

"Has anyone seen Bridge?" asked Z.

"Not in the slightest," replied Sky with a touch of rage that made Z wince.

"I completely disagree with Kat's decision to keep out of the Medical Bay," Jack growled. Ever since Bridge had been found and returned to base, B-squad had become more than involved. It had gotten to the point where even Kat had to be screened before she could go inside the Medical Bay.

Cruger was furious and ordered the Rangers to stay away from Bridge until his condition improved. Jack and Z had decided to take the 'look relaxed' approach until Cruger trusted them again, while Sky refocused on training E-squad. Bridge himself had only been free from just under three days, but he was fighting an uphill battle.

"Has anyone heard if they contacted his family?" asked Syd as she finally chose her queen piece.

"No idea," Sky said as Jack shrugged. Z did nothing, but stare at her book. Syd noticed her yellow friend wasn't actually reading anymore.

"Z?" Syd said causing both boys to look at the Yellow Ranger. "What's wrong?"

Z didn't respond for a moment. Sky moved closer to lend a shoulder when he noticed a tear in her eye. "It's not fair," sniffled Z. "He shouldn't have been there in the first place. And Cruger has no right to keep us out."

Sky put a hand on her shoulder. "I agree. Let's go."

Z met his eyes and put on a huge smile before giving him a hug. Jack and Syd were standing a moment later following Sky and Z out of the room. The walk to Medical felt like mighty warriors were striding towards a dangerous fight. It got the point where personnel were jumping out of the way to avoid the Ranger squad.

Sky reached the door first, flanked by the rest of the team. The door opened…

"What do you mean _I_ can't see him?" demanded Sam. "I have top level clearance."

"What's going on here?" Jack asked, breaking formation to assume position of Leader of the Power Rangers.

"I'm sorry, but it's impossible for you to see him," the nurse apologized.

"And why is that?" asked Sky dangerously.

The nurse bit her lip to hold back. Sam put his fists on the table and leaned in. "Where is Bridge Carson?"

"I'll get Dr. Manx," the nurse said before running away into a back room.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," said Z looking from Jack to Sam. Syd took a step closer to Z as Kat walked in.

"I thought you were ordered to stay away from this area of the base," stated the doctor.

"You can't do this," countered Jack.

"Even if you were allowed inside, you wouldn't see what you wanted," she told them carefully.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Syd.

"Where is Bridge?" repeated Sam.

"He's been released to his family."

"What!"

"Why weren't we informed?"

"When did that happen?"

Kat wasn't surprised at their reaction. Commander Cruger has intentionally not told B-squad for this reason, even over Kat's objections. She agreed that Bridge should be sent home, but not without the escort of his team.

"Rangers," Dr. Manx said loudly even to cut them off. "I know this was unexpected, but he will be fine. The best doctors on Eltare are being called in to care for him. He'll be back on Earth before you know it."

Jack nodded at Z who began flooding Kat will questions. Syd jumped in as Sky prodded her forward. Jack slipped out with Sam and Sky on his tail.

"What's the plan, Jack?" asked Sam.

"I want to know where Bridge is and who is caring for him," stated Jack.

"On it," Sam said morphing into glow form and shooting off into the base.

"Fastest way to get there?" ordered Jack.

Sky nodded before walking away. Z and Syd stormed out and led Jack to the elevator. "Kats not going to help us at all," Z reported.

"We're on our own," agreed Syd.

"Then, we need to find Bridge," said Jack. "Fast."

TBC


	23. Relaxing with Mom

Author's Note: So, it's been a few years since I've worked on this story, but I got a request to continue it. So, I'm going to try.

* * *

Revian was not the easiest place to get. The small blue world was in an isolated sector of space between the Broken Expanse and the Vortic Drift. The planet didn't have many settlements on it, but it only needed one. Bridge Carson sat outside the place he'd called home since he was four as the sun appeared in the sky. Three days of enjoying peace and quiet had done the Ranger good. He didn't realize how much he'd missed home.

"Bridge," the gentle voice called from the door. He turned to see his mother standing with a smile and a tray of breakfast food. "Are you hungry?"

"I am," replied Bridge. "Will you eat with me?"

She turned back towards the house. "Let's eat in the Sunroom," she suggested. The light was almost always filling the space and keeping the room warm. Bridge followed her to the table and chairs on the right side of the room. He picked one that had been sitting in the sun. His mother placed a plate and glass in front of him and disappeared for a moment to retrieve her own.

Returning to sit next to him, his mother waited for him to start the conversation as she began to eat. "It's still strange to be home," Bridge confessed, finding it easy to talk to her. "The last time I witness that sunrise was the day I left for training on Earth. The only person to say good bye with Cinnamon. SPD was hard. I know dad didn't think it was real training, but I found it helpful."

His mother maintained a gentle smile as she replied. "You know that your other siblings were off world," she said knowing that her son was trying to forget that part of the story. "And you have been training since you were six for this role. I think they just find it hard to believe that SPD had any impact on you."

"But it did," Bridge objected.

"Honey," she cut him off. "You don't have to tell me. I believe you."

Bridge relaxed. "I have to go back," he stated. "They need me and I miss them." The Earth Rangers had not been complete for almost two weeks. Bridge had recovered in record time, but his mother insisted that he stay nearby, just in case it was not as easy to recover as he thought. It had been hard for him. The SPD Rangers were closer than many Ranger teams.

"Actually, I've been thinking about that and I don't think it's wise for you to head to Earth from here," she told him. "You need to make a stop first."

Bridge raised an eyebrow before grabbing a piece of fruit from his plate. "Where do I need to go?" he asked before popping it in his mouth.

"Eltare."

Bridge's chewing turned to a frown. He shallowed before replying. "Why?" It sounded almost like a demand, but the anger wasn't there.

"Because you've been invited to a special session of SPD's conference," his mother said with a smile.

Bridge ate another piece of fruit. "What if I don't want to go?"

"Rusty will be there," she said, voice sounding sad for a minute. "And so will your friends."

Bridge looked surprised. "Invited?" he asked, going over the words she said.

"Something to do with a new threat in the galaxy," his mother said. "The Earth Rangers are the guests of honor."

That statement made Bridge even more wary. Earth was not a major play in anything. In fact, the reason the youngest Carson had chosen Earth was it's priority in the galactic order. He figured being away from a predominate world would allow him to be isolated. He had been wrong, but it was worth a shot. "I guess I don't have a choice then," stated Bridge. "I'll pack. When do I leave."

This time the expression on his mothers face was plain-sadness. "You would suppose to have left already," she said.

"Did _you _lie?" he asked with wide eyes. She didn't lie. She didn't need to.

"You haven't visited in so long," she stated, pushing back into her chair. "I was selfish."

Bridge stood up and reached out to hug her. His mother stood to meet his embrace. "I'd rather be here than there," he promised. She let him go. "But if I'm late, it's just going to make things worse. I assume you have a ship for me to use?"

"It's in the hanger," she said. "Don't fly too unsafe."

He laughed at how motherly that sounded. "I won't. Just fast," he winked before darting off to pack. Being home reminded him of how it used to be when he was with his father or brother and got to do things that mere Power Rangers simply dreamed of. Maybe Eltare wouldn't be so bad.

TBC

A/N: Next chapter, more Elite Four, an reunion, and a complication.


	24. Reunions and New Enemies

The Grand Room inside SPD Headquarters was lavish with it's exquisite chairs designed for comfort rather than function. The walls were lined with state of the art paneling and had been newly cleaned for this occasion. Down on the floor were six seats intended for the top level of SPD, and the remaining chairs formed six-man sections to keep teams together during the discussion. Though the Grand Room hadn't been used in many, many years, the leaders felt it was appropriate for the current situation.

The Earth Rangers had done their best, on Cruger's advice, to stay away from as many teams as possible until they could find their seats and head home. Sky, Sam, and Sdy remained on Earth to protect it, while the others and Cruger were on Eltare to hear about this new threat. For the brief look Jack got when they walked through the Main Lobby, it appeared several teams had chosen the same course of action.

All overnight travelers were given a suite and Z was loving not sharing the smaller room with anyone. Meanwhile, the Jack was hating his sleeping arrangements. Cruger snored...loudly.

Breakfast away from their room had been a welcome treat even if it had only been in the little nook down the hall. They were many seating areas similar and Jack started to think about trying to make SPD a career if he could work in a place like this.

Cruger had wandered off to try and learn more information about their summons, leaving the two B squard rangers alone and awake together for the first time since their arrival. "I'm going to live here one day," Jack said, absently starring at a tree just outside while he ate another bite of toast.

Z smiled at him. "Long way from what I'm used to," she admitted. "But I don't feel right here. I just want to know what's wrong and go home."

"Come on, Z," Jack said turning back to look at her. "You couldn't see yourself here?"

"Honestly, I'm a little surprised you can," the Yellow Ranger stated.

"Rangers," Cruger said walking up to them quickly. "Come with me. I was misinformed about your place. You need to meet with the Commanding OverLord immediately."

* * *

The vessel Bridge had been allowed to use had three decks and a full set of facilities. It had been one of his Mother's personal ships she used to travel. His father would not had seen her go anywhere any other way. The computer's AI kept them on course while Bridge ran a training session or two. After that, he enjoyed some time in the massage chair and read a book by the ship's pond. The arrival to Eltare brought about a nervousness the young Ranger hadn't felt in some time. He had not stepped foot on Eltare since processing day for SPD placement.

He sat on the ship's bridge looking out at the lush planet below. So much life down there to protect, a statement the Elite Four said more times than he wanted to count. As the vessel neared the landing platform, the computer objected as he prematurely removed his restraints and headed for the hatch. As he felt the ship touchdown, the AI announced, "Welcome to Eltare."

The hatch slid upwards into the vessels hull and a set of stairs extended the distance of the landing struts. Stepping into the doorway, Bridge was disappointed that no one was there to greet him. Well, there was someone there holding a sign that read, "Bridge Carson", but that didn't count.

"Good Day, sir," the man said in broken english. "I Vilso."

Bridge smiled and replied, "Hello Vilso. Bridge." He pointed to himself as he said his name.

"Come," the man said leading him inside the south entrance of the base. Bridge immediately recognized many travelers as Rangers either arriving or looking for others they knew. In fact, they haven't been an assembly this large in a long time. The Green Ranger wanted to ask what was going on, but didn't think this man could tell him. After following for several minutes, the area started to look familiar and they stopped at a set of blurry double doors. The man bowed and opened them before retreating away quickly.

Bridge watched him before turning to go inside. Unfortunately he didn't turn fast enough to see the woman charging at him and enveloping him into a hug. "Are you okay?" she demanded.

The Green Ranger recognized the voice at once. "I'm good, Dyanna. What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"She got an urgent request," came a male reply as Rusty stepped into the hallway and pulled the embracing couple into the office. The door closed and Dy half released him. "We both did. Seems their has been some kind of development that all Rangers need to be aware of."

"Strange," said Bridge. "But they called you away from your mission?"

"It wasn't going where I thought," Dyanna stated. "In fact, I'm wondering if it was a waste of my time."

"It wasn't," Rusty assured her. "But enough about us. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," Bridge promised. "Mom was taking good care of me."

"She had a little help," Dyanna said. "50 Eltarain Doctors."

"50?" Bridge repeated. "That's a bit of an overkill, right?"

"That's your parents," a new voice stated from the desk.

The Green Ranger looked over to see the middle aged man sitting and waiting to be noticed. "Uncle Zhane," Bridge greeted warmly. "Why are you hiding over there?"

"Hiding?" the Silver Ranger repeated. "It's my office. I wanted to see you before everyone else rushed you away. This is probably the last chance I have with you in a good year or two."

"Why?" asked Bridge suddenly very vary about what they were doing here.

"Don't worry about it," stated Zhane, standing and walking over to his children and nefew. "The meeting is about to start. You look good. You've been eating?" The man poked the boy in the stomach.

Bridge nodded. His uncle and brother were a lot alike, always food with them. "Good. Well, guess it's time. Rusty, take him to his seat. See you out there."

Bridge had no time for goodbyes as the doors opened again and four guards flew in to help escort him as well as three other advisors to his uncle. The Green Ranger lost track of where they were partly because of the pace and the fact he hadn't been in this section before. The guards opened the door for him and Rusty lead him down to a section of six seats. "Here we go," he said. "The others should be here soon. Thought it was better for you to be here first. I'll try to visit you, okay?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," agreed Bridge. They shook hands before Rusty disappeared, but the guards stayed close by.

Slowly the room filled. Half of the Rangers had found their seats when Bridge heard someone scream his name loudly. Turning around, it was all the time he had to signal the guards not to grab her and then catch Z in his arms for a hug in the next instant. "You're okay," she exclaimed. "And here!"

Bridge laughed at her as Jack came up to them. "Hey man," the leader said with a smile.

"Did you guys miss me?" asked Bridge.

"Are you kidding?" Z said pushing him away slightly. "We've been worried sick. We tried to find you, but they was impossible. We've been twiddling our thumbs waiting for something to tell us if you were alive."

"I'm sorry guys," the Green Ranger said. "I apparently had no choice in the matter. But I'm here now. It's all good."

The B squad took their seats and talked quickly, before a man stood down on the floor at a podium speaking loudly to gain everyone's attention. "Thank you all for coming so quickly. The Leaders of SPD felt there was no time to waste in informing you of the new danger we face. Rangers of SPD, your leaders."

Three men and three women emerged from a doorway underneath one set of empty seats. All but one took this seats. The single man walked to take the speakers place and looked around at the people present. Anyone who joined SPD knew who this man was, who they all were. But to see him in person was extremely unexpected. Commanding OverLord Andros paused, took a breath, and then stated, "We have a new threat against the Power Rangers. It appears evil has discovered an old training ground and is sending active Rangers into the Cegon Temple to be killed. We will need a new strategy to prepare for this as it is well known that current Rangers are not permitted into the Temple. My colleagues have prepared statements."

As another leader of SPD rose, Andros left the room to be kept away from prying eyes. Bridge looked for Rusty or Dyanna or any of the Elite Four, but saw none of the them. Fearing the worst, he couldn't hold in the mutter, "Oh crap."

TBC


	25. Intruder

The trip home was a little uncomfortable for the Green Ranger. Z had stayed next to him the whole way asking questions about what happened and filling him in on the events on Earth since his disappearance. Thankfully there wasn't too much to tell. However, Bridge was getting overwhelmed with the attention from Z to the attention from Syd, Sky, and Sam as soon as he returned. Finally, it was late enough that the girls were tired and off to bed so that Bridge could slip away.

He tried not to go off too much these days. At first it was because he wasn't authorized in certain areas, but now he was one of the highest ranked officers in the base. He still wasn't sure that he enjoyed the spaces within the base he avoided before. The only good part was how secluded they were. Stepping into a hallway in the farthest corner of SPD, he found his large window. The view was fabulous and the air from opening it a bit was refreshing. Sitting in his favorite spot, the Green Ranger put his feet up on a small table and leaned back in his chair.

"Guess your mom forgot to teach you manners," a female voice startled him. Jumping up, Bridge's eyes darted all over the empty hallway. By instinct, he was in a defensive position with fists ready. "Yeah, I'm not going to fight you."

"Who are you?" he asked not sure he knew the voice. He couldn't imagine anyone on the base treating him like this.

"I'm not there," she told him. "My eyes and ears are though." The Green Ranger spun around looking for anything that hadn't been there before. Sure enough, to almost flat disks were attached to one wall. One had a grated surface and the other was smooth-camera and speaker. "You are quick."

"I learned it from my mother," he replied moving out of position and moving towards the disks.

"I really don't care who you learned it from," she told him. "But before you take those down, you should know that I have more, that I am in this building, and that I am prepared to make your life miserable unless you do what I want."

"Why?" groaned Bridge.

"I'm teaching you a lesson," she stated. "You should think about paying attention."

"I've had enough of the lessons," Bridge said getting angry. He still couldn't place the voice. It was almost familiar, almost. Pulling the chair over to the wall, he stood up and tore at the disks attached to the wall.

"So confident they won't electrocute you," she said before the grated disk come off into Bridge's hand. "Or self destruct."

"You want to hurt me?" he asked. "Too late." He threw the disk out the window. Prying the other from the wall, it joined the other in pieces on the ground below. It never ended...

* * *

Jack woke to three cadets in his room with instruments. "What the -" he tried to ask when Sky walked in to cut him off.

"Get up," he said. Turning to the students, he asked blankly, "you didn't bother to wake him up?" The boys looked at him funny and went back to their tests.

"What's going on?" Jack asked allowing himself to be led out into the main area of their living quarters. Z and Sydney were reading over a large data pad near their bedroom door. Sam's glow was floating in the room near the kitchen and Bridge was standing arms crossed listening to the report from one cadet. Bridge looked over at him when he heard he question and made a motion from the boys to join him.

"We've located three sets in separate places," the boys was saying as the Rangers walked up. "Kat is testing their energy outputs to see how long they've been in the building. She should know something in an hour. In the meantime, we've swept the base. If there is an unauthorized person, we would have found them."

"Thank you, cadet," Bridge said dismissing him. "Did you catch all that?"

Jack looked from Bridge to Sky and back. "Energy? Who? What?"

"Last night," Bridge said stepping in to fill in the blanks. "I got a 'visit' from a person via two small devices, one camera and one speaker. I had the base investigated for them. Our boys found three sets, but no intruder."

"Ah," Jack said. "That's not good. Again." He was getting tired of this crap. "Could it be a solider from our new enemy?"

"I don't-" started Bridge.

"Of course," Sky shouted over him. "Bridge, you should be thought of that. Someone has been sent to check in on how your recovering and see how else to defeat you. Syd, flight records and all the air traffic data over the past couple days. We need to see who's here."

"I really don't-" the Green Ranger tried again.

"Sam," Jack called to the glowing ball. "Resecure all the exits, screen anyone entering the building. Z, profile all the guards. No gaps in personnel."

"Guys, this isn't-" Bridge began.

"Yes," Jack said cutting him off. "You started this investigation. We're just expanding it. You knows which of us is next."

The Rangers moved away from the Green Ranger, Jack to put on clothes. Three cadets were tossed out of the boy's room a moment later. The others left just as fast. Bridge did his best not to groan. He started this to find a manipulator, not a factious bad guy. Then it hit him, he did know the voice, and technically it was a solider from their new 'enemy'. Leaving the room, he avoided all cadets who saluted as he went past. There was a pattern to where the disks were, his hiding places. Of course, he hadn't admitted to that or connected the two. There was really only one left.

Accessing the lift to the Zord bay, the Green Ranger checked for disks before descending into the bowels of the base. He hadn't been down her since early days of training, when he's siblings still visited. He felt so guilty sneaking around, but the bay was crawling with cadets trying to prove themselves. Finding the right wall panel in the back corner where two shadows from the zords met, Bridge snuck into a small area. Closing the panel, he found the light cord and pulled. Instantly he saw so many memories. Comics, toys, letters-it went on. There was only one thing out of place. There was food on a plate that wasn't molding, but steaming.

"Okay, I know you're down here," the Green Ranger said twisting around. There was a good chance they heard him coming and left. "Come out, please."

Suddenly, the panel he'd come in from moved. Bridge went for the light cord. It may have been years, but he still didn't want the wrong person finding this place. By the noise the wall made, Bridge knew the wall was back in tact. Pulling on the cord, he wasn't surprised to see his youngest sister staring at him. "Hey Bridge," she said with a smile.

"Cinnamon," he replied shaking his head at her. "You know I should arrest you as the new enemy of SPD."

"Or not," suggested young woman. "I see you found me. A little slow, but who could move around with all those people floating all over. How do you put up with that?"

"They're looking for you," replied Bridge.

"They're bad at it," she told him. "Anyway, hungry?"

"Not really," he said as she moved to take a seat on a small bench. "Cinn, what are you doing here?"

"Do you remember when we used to play down here? We'd hide from dad and then Brick would find us and we'd get into so much trouble?" she asked touching some of the dusty possessions.

"Dad was so happy to show us Earth the first time," Bridge recalled. "I don't think Brick liked us much back then."

"Dad was training him," Cinnamon answered. "He wasn't suppose to like anyone." She giggled when she saw an old drawing made by Bridge. There were stick figures of the family members, and one of the dog they never got. Changing her posture, the youngest member of the elite four looked up at her brother and stated, "We got in over our heads. Dad called us the enemy of the Power Rangers. We were just worried about you. Nobody's used that place is so long, I forgot the problems it causes."

"Dad still doesn't know, right?" asked Bridge.

"No, and we aren't planning on telling him," replied Cinn. "Actually, that's why I'm here. The power Rangers need an enemy, and I need your help to invent one..."

TBC


	26. Blind and Deaf

Sky was quiet while the junior cadet gave her slightly lengthly report. The Blue Ranger would have been annoyed if he did not appreciate the thoroughness of the account. Waiting patiently for her to finish, he took the written document before she saluted and retreated. Signaling the Red Ranger, Sky made his way to the command center of SPD.

"Jack," the communicator informed the Blue Ranger.

"I've finished with the screening of all entering individuals up to a week prior to today. Nothing suspicious," he reported.

"Alright, how about the current screening?" returned the leader.

"Security has been heightened and D squad is been stationed at the front door. No one is getting in or out that we don't want. Has Z found anything interesting?" Sky asked.

"Nothing interesting enough to report," stated Jack. "But I've only checked in with her once. I figure if she had something, she'd get with me."

Sky frowned as Sam approached him in civilian form with a finger to his lips. "If you hear anything, call me," the Blue Ranger requested.

"You'll be the first," the Red Ranger promised before closing the channel.

Focusing on the man before him, Sky held out the data tablet. Sam waved it off before saying, "I heard most of it. I don't like this at all. We can't treat everyone like they're the enemy. Government officials are getting annoyed; and this morning, when those kids came for the tour, they spent half an hour getting through security. This is going to get old fast."

Sky couldn't disagree with the specific point, but as the Blue Ranger, he still thought it was necessary for their safety. Motioning for Sam to follow him, Sky moved once again for the command center. "We can't allow this to continue," Sky stated. "If we don't draw a line in the sand, this enemy is going to continue to walk all over us."

"But," Sam stopped him. "We aren't thinking this through. I've contacted SPD headquarters on Eltare. They told me without telling me that Bridge has been the only target. The Commanding OverLord is making this a far bigger deal than it is."

Sky looked at Sam like he'd just slapped him. "That's the reason we should be on alert. Bridge in on our team!" the Blue Ranger exclaimed.

"I know that," Sam said holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "But my concern is not just for Bridge. There are others to consider. I just don't want them overlooked."

Sam nodded and then continued on his earlier path. "You're right," he agreed. "Bring it up in the meeting. I'm sure Jack will want to weigh in."

Sam followed with a frown. Sky didn't agree, and it was extremely unlikely Jack would. Still, Sam knew it was the best shot for lowering the precautions. The situation was becoming tiring for anyone needing to leave and return on a regular basis and they were several that qualified. The Omega Ranger followed silently going over his strategy in his head.

The command center was busy today. Monitors displayed identities of people coming in and out of the the building, as well as tracking anyone even slightly suspicious. Z was at the far wall of interplanetary tracking monitors following vapor trails to and from the system. Boom was near her marking things for her on a tablet while she watched the screens.

"Are we interrupting?" Sky asked moving towards her.

"Yes," came her quick reply before Boom stepped forward.

"We're almost making progress," he told them. "It would be better if Bridge wasn't overhauling three of the five sensor processors, but for what we have it's not bad."

Sky looked at Sam who shrugged. "Bridge is what?" asked Sky.

"Overhauling the sensor processors," repeated Boom. "He was only suppose to do one, but he said he couldn't stop. Z said that the ones she's using are still operating faster than before, but she wished she had more."

Sky dropped the topic. It wasn't unlike Bridge to completely redo a project in a different way than ordered. Plus, from the look on Sam's face, he would be looking into it further. In the next moment, Syd entered the room loudly. "What are you doing?" she demanded almost angry.

Z swung her seat around to look as Sky backed up a bit from the charging figure. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I've tried to call you three times," Syd said, clearly upset with the Blue Ranger. "But you haven't answered. I know I'm not your favorite person, but-"

"I didn't," Sky tried to say, but Syd wouldn't listen.

"We used to be close. Or I should say, I thought we were close. What's the big idea?" she pouted, finally pausing to let him respond. She folded her arms to show her disproving attitude.

"Syd," Sky tried again. "My communicator never told me you called."

Z stood causing the Pink Ranger to hold of on whatever statement she was about to make and listen to the other woman. "I called Jack four times when I thought I had something. He never responded," she said with a frown.

"Sam to Jack," the Omega Ranger was heard saying in the next instant.

"Sky to Bridge," the Blue Ranger brought his own communicator closer to his mouth.

After a moment, neither answered. Sky stormed to the tracking systems while trying to signal Jack himself. Sam and Syd rushed over to another console to try and find where Bridge was. Z moved more slowly to follow Sky. "Nothing," Sky reported still tapping at the keyboard before him.

Sam frowned at the readings he was getting or rather lack there of. "I can't find Bridge, or anything else. Z are you sure you could track vapor trails?" asked the Omega Ranger.

"Bridge said it should be fine," Z stated. "I am still reviewing old logs anyway."

Sky turned sharply to look at her. "We're blind." The Yellow Ranger ran back to the station to call up the current reports, but was only greeted by static. Looking back at her team, the expression on her face was enough to tell them what they already knew. "Communications and sensors are down," Sky reported looking for better news from Sam.

Syd was the only one to reply to his look. "We need to close off the base," she said. "We have no way to talk to each other." Suddenly a look came over her face. "What if the city is being attacked?"

Sky didn't want to jump to that conclusion, but they couldn't risk it. His second-in-command nature kicked in and his morpher was out with the next thought. The others followed his gesture. "We'll take the zords and look," he stated.

"SPD Emergency!"

* * *

"Well, that should do it," Cinnamon said climbing up from her perch towards her brother. "Blind and deaf. Are you sure this was a good idea?"

Bridge didn't look up from what he was working on. "Positive," he replied. "If anything major happens, the satellites should alert us. And all systems will go back to normal in an hour. In the meantime if a monster does attack, you and I get to be Earth's first line of defense."

"Oh, just what I always wanted," commented Cinn. Fighting her annoyance, she moved to squat beside him. "Looking over a backwater planet."

"Could be worst," Bridge reminded her closing the panel he was working on. "You could be the newest enemy of the Power Rangers. Oh wait... you are."

Cinnamon frowned as he stood. Taking a moment to look down towards the base of the SPD headquarters on Earth, she pulled back remembering just how high up they were. "I just don't want to be the one to cause Earth to fall, that's all," she told him.

"Earth is not going to fall in an hour," Bridge told her. Realizing there was no wood around came to late as a large fireball flew towards the outskirts of the city. Bridge knew it was a monster without needing his sister to state it.

"Monster," she said standing next to him. He nodded. "Ready?" The nodding continued. "Am I in trouble?" The nodding didn't stop even as he pulled out his morpher.

"Deaf and blind," he explained pointing to the base below them.

Without further word, he shouted out, "SPD Emergency!"

TBC


	27. For Real

Sunstrike's daggers found another victim. The monster was not alone for long and Bridge and his sister found themselves a bit outnumbered. Thankfully, the monster watched from the sidelines while the Rangers worked on defeating the ground troops. In the background of the battle, a small craft laid half buried in the surface of the planet with a large crater surrounding it. Neither the Green SPD Ranger or Sunstrike had bothered to wonder about the form of travel.

"Green Ranger!" Sunstrike shouted pulling back from the fight towards him. Four of the trooper's mechanic parts lay scattered in her wake. She saw Bridge throw her a glance before detaching the right arm of the robot he was engaged with. His enemy fell to the ground unable to continue. "We need to get to that monster."

Bridge turned towards the creature watching them from a distance. The remaining troops littered the path leading over to it. "The four on the right are mine," he stated as she reached him.

"I'll get the other two and attack the monster," she agreed quietly. "Be careful."

Bridge pulled his Delta Baton closer to him before launching himself into the middle of the closer group of enemies. Sunstrike moved to the other two and away from Bridge's group. The monster watched her with intensity. She was finished with the pair before the Green Ranger had dismantled his first. Moving on to the larger creature, the yellow clad ranger catapulted herself at him with daggers leading.

The eight foot monster moved out of the way faster than either Ranger imagined he could. Bridge was down to two members of the group he started with while Sunstrike was having trouble putting a hand on the creature. Pulling him closer to Bridge, she switched with the Green Ranger to confuse the larger monster. The robot soldiers were on the ground a moment later and the Green Ranger was flying through the air.

Sunstrike posed herself to attack it, but it just raised a hand to stop her. "I am not here for you," it stated. Bridge pulled himself into a sitting position to watch his sister's reaction.

"Then why are you here?" asked the youngest member of the Elite Four.

"Him," it pointed to Bridge and shot electricity at him. Sunstrike couldn't move quick enough. The Green Ranger was flung twenty feet away from the creature. Landing hard on his stomach, Bridge wished there had been water under him. It still would have hurt, but not this bad.

Sunstrike was about to move to attack, but the ground began to shake. The monster was thrown off and looked up. Using the distraction of the SPD Zords coming into view, Bridge found his sister helping him up and removing him from the battle scene. A few seconds later, Bridge heard Sky's voice in the distance, but the other Ranger wasn't stopping until he was safer. Finally allowing him to sit, Sunstrike looked him over for injuries.

"Darkshade didn't send him, did she?" Bridge asked and regretted it at once.

"No, Bridge," Sunstrike said bitterly. "I don't know why that creature was after you, but we didn't do this. And before you say it again, we didn't mean to be the Power Ranger's enemy."

Bridge nodded before standing. Sunstrike stood up faster clearly not comfortable with his next plan. "I have to help them," he stated.

"It's after _you_," Sunstrike reminded him.

"Maybe," agreed the Green Ranger. "But maybe it wasn't just me. You aren't a SPD Ranger of Earth. I need to see who it was really after."

Regardless of how much she didn't like it, he did have a point. She allowed him to go past her. Watching him run towards his friends, Sunstrike began to wish again that she wasn't the only one here. The Elite Four were rarely on their own. Defeated, she headed back to the Headquarters.

* * *

Jack was in the command center when his entire team entered looking worn out. "Where have you guys been?" demanded Jack causing Kat to look up from her work at one of the consoles. "We've been blind without sensors for the last hour. I tried calling you, but communications are down."

Sky nodded. "We know," he offered. "We tried to call you and tell you we were leaving the base, but we couldn't."

Jack went to say something else, but Syd stopped him. "There was a monster," she said raced. "We stopped it, but there was something off about it."

"I'd say," Z said before she could stop herself. Jack gave her a questioning look. "It was after Bridge. So much so, that he was able to distract it while we defeated it. I hate to say it, but it had really bad tunnel vision. I mean, we couldn't put a hand on it until Bridge came."

"That wasn't fun, by the way," Bridge chimed in.

"Are you alright?" Kat asked moving towards him.

Bridge opened his mouth to say fine, but Sky spoke first. "He got hit several times with a pretty powerful jolt. He's not going to like it, but you should check him out."

Kat smiled gently at Bridge who moved to the door. He wasn't going to openly admit it, but he was very sore. The command center door closed, and Bridge felt his chest tighten sharply. Wincing brought Kat to his side a moment later. "Bridge?" she asked as he held his chest.

"The suite absorbed most of it," he told her through gritted teeth. "But I don't feel right."

"Alright," Kat said allowing him to lean on her. "Let's get to medical."

* * *

The little spherical vessel from the crash hovered in the hanger of SPD Headquarters. Cinnamon stood off to its side with a data tablet. Two sensor drones were orbiting it, scanning and sending her the information. The earlier battle had left her in a bad mood. Using her own ship's sensors, she had been able to see the footprint images from the fight enough to see that Bridge was the target, not the others. That meant she'd have to stay closer to him even though her orders were not to be discovered.

"It's advanced tech," a man's voice mentioned.

Cinnamon didn't bat an eyelash at the voice as she listened to his quiet footsteps get closer. Without making any move of acknowledgment, she stated, "I was wondering how long I'd be here alone."

Stopping only a few feet behind her, his cape flowed forward to cover him almost completely. Poking his hands out, Blade pulled the sides over his shoulders and pulled down the hood. "The idea was that you wouldn't be alone at all, but I see I was too late," he mentioned.

Cinn nodded before finally turning to look at him. "The sensors in this section_ only_ are looped," she warned. "I couldn't risk any more of the base."

"Agreed," Blade said holding his gloved hand out for the tablet. She gave it to him without question and watched him for clues. Unexpectedly, her older brother frowned. "Have you sent this to ShadowTracker yet?"

Cinnamon shook her head. "I wanted more information," she told him. Blade was the quiet technical one. He planned every battle three moves ahead, and the group relied heavily on him in large combat scenarios. The fact he actually looked worried bothered her greatly.

"Don't," he said darkly.

"Why?" demanded Cinn.

"We might actually be the enemy of the Power Rangers for real."

TBC


	28. Energy Siphon

Syd was sure he heard him wrong, but that didn't stop her from frowning at Boom as he talked. The others listened with equal intensity, but said nothing while they waited for him to finish. The Pink Ranger surveyed the team closely. It had been a challenging couple of days with the malfunctions and the monsters. Six monsters had come to Earth in short succession. Boom tried to explain something about an energy signal one had been giving off, but from the looks of her teammates, no one was sure why they needed to know.

Boom finished his presentation, and Z stretched loudly. Bridge gave her a big smile as Jack stood and said goodnight to his team. Z and Sky both followed suit a moment later. That left Boom, Bridge, Sam, and her alone to talk. Sam had been sitting near her the whole time, trying not to look as nervous as he felt. . Bridge immediately stood after the report to walk over to Boom.

"I still don't get it," Syd said quietly to Sam as the younger man turned to her.

"What do you mean?" he asked and leaned closer to her chair.

"This whole situation is a little backwards," she explained. "How many attacks can we handle in such a short time period? And who are they working for?"

Sam gave her a smile accompanied with a shrug before standing. Reaching out a hand to her, she took it and allowed herself to be pulled up. "How about some food? I hadn't eaten," he stated. He asked more for her benefit than his as she was the one who looked a little weak these last couple days.

Bridge and Boom watched the two exit before speaking more candidly. "Did you see this?" asked Boom pointing at a couple lines on the board.

"Of course," Bridge said dismissively. "I was more concerned with this." He pointed to an entirely different line of text on the board before grabbed a tablet to pull up the base code.

"I figured," Boom stated looking over his shoulder to see what he missed. "But this line is still a problem. I mean, if the zords don't activate..." He trailed off at the look Bridge gave him. The half glare, half worried expression wasn't a friendly sight for the young engineer.

"They will," Bridge stated with a hard tone. "The energy siphon isn't strong yet."

Boom's eyebrows went low. "Yet?" he asked immediately. "What do you mean yet? It's going to get worse?"

Bridge bit his tongue. That was a mistake. "No," he said quickly. "It's not going to be strong. It's will fizzle out on it's own."

Boom took a step back. "What are you talking about? We don't even know where the energy is going or who's doing it. All we know is that it's been happening for a while now."

Bridge tried to ignore the man, but he was right and the evidence was on his side. "Boom to main infirmary. Boom to main infirmary," a woman's voice announced and Bridge breathed a sigh as Boom stepped away from him toward the door.

"I'll be back for my stuff later," the man called as he walked out. Bridge spun around to make sure no one was watching him and left the room himself.

* * *

"16," Blade counted down the line and Cinnamon sat on the little chair with an almost permanent frown.

"That many?" she asked. "You're sure?"

Blade's eye flashed at her. "Oh course," he said, bitterly. "I can count."

"I wasn't calling _that_ into question," Cinn said folding her arms over her chest. "Just didn't expect so many monsters to respond."

Blade sat up straighter. "You sent out a signal asking monsters to attack Earth. Good plan," he stated. "Way to not give a _face_ to the enemy. Just an army."

"It was Bridge's idea," she reminded him.

"It was a bad one," he came back instantly. "This was such a bad idea. We can't control these creatures. What if more than one attacks?"

"We destroy them," she responded easily.

Blade sat back a little. "_We?_" he repeated. "We destroy them. This is the opposite of being a Power Ranger. And now, Brick has decided our charade needs another target on another world. What is wrong with us?"

"At least we're here if it gets out of hand," Cinnamon offered. Before she heard his response, he was standing, pulling the light cord, and sending the room into darkness. She didn't question him, only waited to learn why.

The wall panel moved and Bridge's voice stated, "Really? Dark again?"

The light came back on as Bridge moved the panel back in place. "If it hadn't been you," Blade stated, but his younger brother cut him off.

"It's always me," he complained. "And every time, the light's out. What if you put something in front of the door? Or something moved in front of the door, like a bunny? Or a bird? Or a snake? Or a possum? Or a spider?"

"Seriously!" Cinnamon said standing quickly. "There isn't any animals down here, and we aren't going to put anything in front of the door. Now, what are you doing here?"

Bridge paused for a moment to remember why he came. Blade stood and moved toward the coffee pot. "They found the energy siphon," Bridge told them.

"Told you," Cinnamon said, but Blade waved his hand to dismiss her.

"It's up to 15%. What do you need that much energy for? It's not smart to use that much, especially when the whole base is looking for you. I mean, the zords are the most commonly inspected things on the base," Bridge trailed off when he realized that Blade was pouring coffee onto the floor and Cinnamon was giving him a surprised and extremely concerned look. "What?"

Cinnamon opened her mouth, but it was Blade who spoke. "We aren't using Zord energy. We haven't been for over a week, and we certainly weren't using 15% on our busiest day. We've tapped directly into the main line. It's untraceable."

Bridge lowered his head for a moment to take in the meaning. After a couple seconds, he lifted it again with an angry look. "If it's a monster, I'm outing you!" he exclaimed.

"Bridge," Cinnamon said smoothly, but the Green Ranger wouldn't hear it.

"And stop calling monsters unless _you_ are planning on fighting them," he stated easily.

"About that," Cinnamon said and Blade moved to stand beside her as he gave her a warning look. Bridge folded his arms, daring her with his expression to continue. "There may be a few more on the way."

"How many?" Bridge asked, trying to keep his voice even.

Cinnamon looked at Blade, than at Bridge. "Sixteen."

"Sixteen!" Bridge shouted throwing his arms down to his side. "Are you serious?"

"For now," Cinnamon replied.

"You're still transmitting! Are you all crazy?" the Green Ranger demanded.

"Bridge," Blade said stepping forward. "Your volume."

"No!" the younger brother retaliated. "What are you thinking? Weren't the past six enough to make your point? We barely defeated the last one. We haven't had a day off in a week and a half. When we're not fighting, we're training...hard because there are more coming. Send them back." Cinnamon locked eyes with Blade, her face contorted into a grimace. "What?" demanded Bridge, clearing seeing they were keeping something from him.

"We are not the ones sending the signal," Blade stated factually.

"And now there is a second signal," Cinnamon added. Bridge tapped his foot, changeling his anger as he waited for her to continue. "They'll be another Ranger attacked."

"Are you serious?" Bridge said in a low tone. "You're going to do this to someone else?"

"Not us," Cinnamon jumped in to say before Blade could stop her. Bridge's eyes flashed with such intense anger the Yellow Ranger actually took a step back. Despite Blade obvious warning head shake, Cinnamon said, "Brick is."

"Let me get this straight," Bridge said, taking two strides closer to the pair. "ShadowTracker, leader of the Elite Four, is currently sending out a transmission asking monsters to attack two Ranger teams to distract SPD from thinking the newest enemy of the Power Rangers is the four of you. That's the brilliant plan?"

"It was your plan," Cinnamon said before she could stop herself.

"My plan? I planned on transmitting to a small ring of monsters that you knew about, defeat them, and be done with it when SPD brass learned who attacked us. This is insanely different. Why would I want to bring monsters to Earth? Why would I want to bring _sixteen_ monsters to Earth?" Bridge fumed.

Blade's demeanor showed he agreed and Cinnamon obviously felt guilty, but neither was sure what do about it. "We need to stop him," Bridge stated.

"Who?" asked Blade automatically.

"ShadowTracker," Bridge stated. "He won't stop with two worlds. He is turning into the new enemy! And he needs to be stopped."

"You're going to stop ShadowTracker?" Blade questioned with very little confidence.

"No, we are."

**TBC**


	29. The Power is Out

The fight hadn't lasted long, only a short ten minutes. But the moment it ended, two of the Rangers fell to the ground. Knowing they weren't hurt, the other two did not turn to their comrades. Rather, the team just was still for a minute. Any bystander would have thought something was terribly wrong, and they would have been right in a way. The team wasn't hurt physically. They were beyond exhausted.

Jack finally moved. The others couldn't look at him. "We did it," he tried to exclaim to no one in particular. The words fell flat and Sky slowly moved to where Syd had fallen. Turning to face his teammates, Jack continued. "And in record time."

No one felt impressed. Jack gave a half shrug with all the energy he could afford, and took a step. His knee fought him and brought him down on it. "This has to stop," Z declared loudly. "I'm so tired!"

The other's head movements were shallow, but agreeable. Bridge moved to Sam and held out a hand to help him to his feet. "I'm not taking that," Sam stated quietly. In the aftermath of the battle's silence, everyone heard and all made an attempt to turn and see why. Bridge did not lower this hand. "Just leave me. Let them finish me off. It would be easier than this."

Bridge's face inside his helmet was stone. The emotions on the inside were as controlled as he could be with the predicament they had been facing. When Cinnamon told him there were 16 more on the way, he didn't think eight of them would have shown up within hours of each other. There had been no sleep for 36 hours and the team felt it. "Give me your hand," Bridge said in a low commanding voice.

Sam looked sharply at him. He wasn't used to that from Bridge. The things exhaustion brings out in people. Reluctantly, he reached up to the Green Ranger. Getting to his feet, the team slowing trudged back to their headquarters. Commander Cruger said nothing as the team headed to their quarters instead of debriefing. It would have been the same song and dance anyway.

Sam fell asleep on the couch and the rest of the Rangers went to their rooms. Bridge planned on only resting his head for a moment, but that moment lasted three hours. When he woke, he immediately knew something wasn't right. The Green Ranger reached for the lamp next to his bed, but the sensor wouldn't read him. Sitting up slowly, Bridge realized nothing had power. Throwing the covers off himself, he went for the door. He hit his head at his own stupidity when it refused to open.

Turning back to the other boys, the Green Ranger made the decision to wake his poor teammates. If there was an attack, there were stuck here. Jack wouldn't allow himself to be bothered as Bridge shook him. Giving up, he turned to Sky who was moving uncomfortably having heard the noise from the other two. "Sky," Bridge said quietly, shaking him harder than he meant to.

Annoyed, Sky opened an eye and hissed, "What do you want?"

Bridge knelt so the Blue Ranger could see his face. "The power is out."

"So?" Sky said, closing his eye. Bridge waited a couple seconds before shaking him again. "What?" demanded Sky, eye popping open with fire.

"The power is out," Bridge repeated with some urgency.

"So?" Sky said again. Before he could close his eyes again, he sat up quickly. He looked intently at Bridge, before moving to stand. "Jack!" the Blue Ranger yelled loudly.

Bridge switched from Sky's bedside to Jack and shook again. Jack groaned. "Wake up," suggested Bridge.

"No," Jack said, struggling with a little effort to get away from Bridge.

Sky was up and at the door trying to figure out how to get out. "Jack, the power is out," Bridge explained, taking his hands off the Red Ranger.

Jack's mouth began to from the word 'so', but he realized quicker than Sky what Bridge was saying. Flipping over towards Bridge, Jack said, "Nothing works?" Bridge shook his head as he stood and proceeded to try and help Sky. Lifting his communicator, Jack tapped at it in the dark. "Z? Syd? Sam? Can any of you hear me?"

Silence greeted him causing Jack to try again as he stood. Finally giving up, Jack looked around for the source of light. Dusk. The sun wasn't going to last long. "Isn't there a manual override?" the Red Ranger asked.

Bridge and Sky stopped talking and looked at each other with an expression that cleared said, "Duh." Both men reached for the panel, but Sky got to it first. Pulling the level inside, the door opened enough for the three men to get there fingers around the side of the door and pull it open. A gloved hand cause them to jump halfway through.

"Hey guys," Sam said, joining them. He sounded very tired, but struggling to be alert. "I take it this is a bad thing."

"I wouldn't call it good," Jack replied as he struggled with the door. "Can you tell if the girls are up?"

Sky slipped through the opening as Sam said, "Honestly, I just figured out you were up from the door being pried open."

"Sydney!" Sky's voice made the boys jump. The two had joined Sam in the main room . Jack wanted to take stock in what was going on, but obviously Sky had a different priority. "Sydney! Wake up! It's an emergency!" He banged on the door. Bridge walked over to the door to see if he could find an external override. Sky kept pounding on the door as Sam and Jack watched with concerned looks.

"Um, Sky," Bridge said trying to interrupt him. Sky either couldn't hear him from the noise or was ignoring him. "Sky," Bridge tried a little louder. Still not getting any results, the Green Ranger waved his hands in front of the Blue Ranger's face.

"What?" Sky demanded, sharply turning on Bridge.

Bridge opened his mouth as he pointed to the door about to explain that he doubted they could hear the girls even if they were up, but he didn't get the chance as they heard Z calling out. Jack was at the door in the next instant. "Z! There is a manual override," Jack yelled through the door.

"No duh!" Sydney replied from inside the room as the door popped open a bit. Three boys and two girls pulled at the door until the girls could squeeze through. "I guess it's good we had that emergency base training after all," Syd said to Sky as he pulled her over to the side as the others tried to open the door for the main room to the hallway.

"Syd," Sky started talking, but wasn't sure how to keep going.

"I know," she said smiling at him. Turning away, she mentioned, "we should try to find some artificial light." Following Sky, the training the two had received began to kick in and the Rangers grabbed provisions. Without a word, the Pink and Blue Rangers startled the others by shining light on the door.

Z shrieked a little, but the boys just jumped. Dispersing the emergency equipment, Jack split the group into three teams. Z and him were going to try to get to the command center. Sam and Bridge needed to get out of the building in case the city was in trouble, while freeing as many cadets and staff as they could. Sky and Syd's mission was to figure out how to get the power back.

Z had to move quickly to keep up with her leader. "Jack?" she said. "Slow down. We should check these doors."

"We can't," Jack dismissed the idea.

"Um, why not?" Z demanded.

"Cause we have to shut off the self destruct," stated Jack.

"The what?" Z shouted, stopping mid-step. Running to catch up, she said, "What do you mean self destruct?"

"It's a protocol," explained the Red Ranger. "In the event the power is off for longer than two hours, it's assumed the base has been compromised and a distress signal would be transmitting and the self destruct runs for three hours and the base is history."

"That's stupid!" Z exclaimed. "Who would make that kind of protocol?" Jack shrugged as they reached the lift's doors. "How long do we have?"

"I don't know," admitted Jack. "Hopefully, long enough." He pulled out a suction from his supplies and attached it to the door. Z used hers on the other door and both Rangers began to pull.

* * *

Syd and Sky were moving at a decent pace towards the main Power Room. "You don't think this is a drill do you?" asked Syd, watching the way Sky was reacting to the situation.

"I'll be as shocked as you if it is," he stated not slowing for even a second.

"Then you won't be that shocked," Sydney stated almost under her breath. Sky slowed as they reached the hatch for the internal tunnel system. Sky opened it with his suction and lead the Pink Ranger three floors down to the middle of the base. He opened the hatch to the corridor outside the Power Room and climbed out.

The Blue Ranger was about to turn back to help he companion out when he heard pounding and yelling. Rushing to the door, he could hear the men trapped inside and something about their shouting put him on edge. He pounded back causing the men to pause. "Move away from the door!" he shouted the instruction and readied his blaster.

"You're going to use that?" Syd asked getting to him.

"I'm going to set it on a tight beam to cut the door," Sky said. "Suctions wouldn't work and these doors need to be open now. Grab yours. I'll show you how." Sydney did as she was told, and after a minute of following what Sky did, they were ready. "Move away from the door," Sky instructed loudly.

Hoping they listened, the two Rangers began cutting through the door. It look longer than Syd thought it would, but it did work. Pushing the cut part into the room, Sky immediately took command of the situation. "Is anyone hurt?" he asked the room.

"No," one man stepped forward. "But we need to get out of here."

"Why?" asked Sydney, not able to help herself.

"The self destruct," the man explained as two others ran out past the Rangers.

Syd turned to Sky sharply, but the Blue Ranger didn't look phased. "The entire base is dead. We need to get power back. Do you know what happened?"

The man shook his head. "There wasn't any warning," he explained. "One second, we had power. The next, it was gone. Nothing out of the ordinary happened."

Of course at the at moment, the building shook a little. "We're under attack," Sky said loud enough so all the workers knew what was happening. "We need to get the power back and get it back now!"

* * *

The last team of Rangers knew more than either of the other teams. Bridge had been working with Boom and Dr. Manx enough to know how to get from point A to point B the fastest. Sam had his work cut out for him to follow. Before he realized where they were, Bridge had them in the main lobby for their headquarters. It was very dark, darker than it should have been. "I hate emergency protocols!" exclaimed Bridge.

Sam was about to ask why, when Bridge and his light took off. "Hey, wait up!" called the Omega Ranger. He stopped short when Bridge's light rested on the metal panels closed down on the main doors. "Nothing is ever easy."

"You actually thought it would be?" Bridge asked. Suddenly he was on the move again. Sam decided to stay put unless Bridge told him to move. The Green Ranger appeared know what he was doing. "Where is it?" the Green muttered to no one in particular.

The Omega Ranger listened to the multiple metal and other objects being thrown on the floor. Some were louder than others. By the sounds, Bridge was throwing certain objects farther away. "Gotcha!" came the cry as the Green Ranger as he raced back to other Ranger. "Here, take this."

Sam took one of the two cords attached to a small object. "What are we doing?" he asked.

"The panels have an independent system," Bridge explained. "There is a failsafe that if we give it power, it will open all the panels."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Sam. "We could be exposing the building..." He trailed off when he realized Bridge wasn't listening at all. It was very obvious when Bridge just started walking off. "Ok, how do we do this then?"

"Plug that in on the top of that control box," Bridge said moving to another control box to do the same thing. Two minutes later the panels were rising, and Bridge was screaming out his morphing call as Sam rushed through the doors. Outside of SPD headquarters, the ground was littered with robot parts and the smell of smoke was in the air. The building itself wasn't in the city, but rather in a remote area. Being a Zord, someone moved it.

The two Rangers didn't have time to worry about that. In a short distance, they could see and hear a fight between evil and two people Sam didn't recognize. They reached the fight just as a monster launch eye-beams at the base.

TBC


	30. In the Know

Sam had never been good at limbo, but he had enough intuition to throw his upper body back as a fist flew over head. Ten steps away, Bridge was attacking one of three monsters on the ground level. Another was laying on the ground trying not to be noticed by Sunstrike as her blades cut into the third monster. The final monster stood as tall as the Ranger's base and was enjoying cutting into it with a large sword. Blackstone was attempting to get a response from the base with no luck.

The Omega Ranger defeated the last robot and turned to the other Rangers. "We need to do something," he called running up to Blackstone as the Ranger fettled with a computer device. "It's going to destroy the base."

The dark Ranger replied, "I am well aware of that and am working on a solution. Please do something else away from me."

Sam immediately felt thankful that he had not been allow to attend the training with the others. Turning back to Bridge, the Omega Ranger joined in his fight against one of their foes. The noise of their base powering up distracted him. "Fend it off!" Bridge demanded of Sam pointing up to the gigantic monster.

Switching to glow form, he zoomed into the eyes of the monster forcing it to stumble and swat at the annoying bug. Blackstone ran up to Bridge just in time to land a good kick to the grounded monster's leg. "I've only been able to restore partial power," the darker said evenly. "And from here, that's all I can do. Your team better be a good as they think they are."

Inside the base, Sydney and Sky moved as quickly as they could the second partial power was available. Sky felt the need to complete his mission, but the greater need was to get the Zords up and running. They had not done a good job of freeing civilians and he had a feeling many would not return to the base after today.

"Sydney," Sky called out. "You need to divert some of the power to the zord bay. Enough to get the doors open. There will be power generators in the bay we can use to power the zords, but we need to get the doors open."

Sydney went through the systems in front of her until finally she found something useful. "How about all the doors?" she asked.

Sky stopped typing at the computer station he was at long enough to turn to face her in the black swivel chair. "Every door in the base?" he asked.

"Exactly," she confirmed. "That's the best I can do. The emergency procedures don't allow for much else."

"Remind me to log a formal complaint," Sky said very seriously while turning back to the station. "Do it, Syd."

The Pink Ranger nodded at him and started the task of forcing every door in the base to open. There was going to be panic, but if the people in the base stuck to their training, everything would be fine. "It's done," she announced.

"I'll be finished in a moment," Sky informed her. "Get to the Zord bay. Tell anyone you see to stay calm. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Syd wanted to object, but she knew this was the best way. If she could get power to the zords, they could form the Megazord and the Rangers would stand a chance. Running out of the room, she was a little distracted by the open doors. Running down the hall, she shouted for the people to remember their training and stay calm. By the time she reached the zord bay, twenty men and women were already working on bringing the zords to power.

"Pink Ranger!" one man called out near her zord. "We're ready for you. Where is the rest of your team?"

While Syd tried inot/i to tell them they were all about to die, Z and Jack were still attempting to shut off the self destruct. "This is poorly designed," Z stated again.

"Intentionally," Jack reminded her.

"Ok, we're having no luck," Z said frustratedly. "What else can shut down this system?"

Jack thought about it for a second. "Honestly, I have no idea," he said truthfully. "The only reason I even know about it was Sky and I were forced to go through a class. This was about the only thing I remember. I was hoping once I got down here, the rest would come to me."

"Wait," Z said alarmed. "You don't know how to deactivate the self destruct?" Jack wouldn't look at her. "Why didn't you send Sky!?"

"He didn't remember either," Jack told her. "The whole idea was so far fetched. No one thought this was actually going to happen."

Z glared at him and stated loudly, "Well, someone did."

Before Jack could retort, the doors to the room opened. "What happened?" asked Jack as Z stood and stepped out into the hall.

"All the doors on this level are open," Z stated. "Do you think it was Sky?"

"Must have been," agreed Jack. "We need to hurry. It's starting to warm up."

Outside the base, the Pink Ranger's zord had joined in the fight. Bridge abandoned the ground battle to claim his zord while Sunstrike and Blackstone kept the monsters occupied. "Bridge," Sydney exclaimed through their helmet communication system. "What is going on?"

"Syd," Bridge shouted back. "Focus!"

"Right," Syd said refocusing. She wished the others would hurry and join them. They still had a lot of people trapped in the base. The blue zord joined a couple minutes later. "Did you finish?" she asked.

"I diverted all the power I could away from the bomb," he confirmed. "But it's still drawing power. Jack has maybe another ten minutes."

The zord battle was sloppy. The Rangers had so much on their minds that small hits were becoming gaping holes in the armor. Sunstrike send her last opponent flying twenty feet. A fireball went up when he fit the ground. "What are they doing?" she demanded watching the team.

"I don't know," Blackstone stated disappointed. "But I think I'm done here. After this battle, I'm returning to Eltare."

Suntrike frowned at him. "Why? I still need your help," she said. "And they really need _our_ help."

Blackstone thought about her words, but found himself shaking his head in disagreement. "If they survive this, they won't need us." He was confident in his words. This was a far greater test than anything they could have thought up.

His sister glared at him. "You're ignoring the obvious," she told him. "This isn't over. More monsters are on the way. We did this. We need to fix it."

"How?" demanded Blackstone. "How do we fix this?! You're transmitting a signal that's screaming to the universe 'come attack Earth!' and now, there is going to be another one somewhere else."

An explosion called them to duck and regroup. The pink zord was on its side and blue zord was in front of it defending it. Before another hit could be made, the Red and Yellow zords came from no where and pushed the monster back. Within a minute, they formed the Megazord and preceded to defeate their foe.

The team regrouped just outside the doors of the base. Shuttles were arriving to take their people back into the city. The base had to remain where it was until it was repaired. "You did it," Sky exclaimed happily to Jack.

Both had the helmets removed and were wearing a worn smile. "Actually, it was thanks to you," Jack stated. "I couldn't get the self destruct to shut down, but since you got the doors open, Commander Cruger got down to us. He saved the day. Not me."

"Nice work, Syd," Sky said pulling her into a hug when she got close enough. She took off her helmet when he released her enough.

"Just doing my job," she stated.

The Rangers laughed as the last three removed this headpieces. "We were lucky," Bridge stated. "It was close."

"Agreed," Jack said. "First priority, Bridge, is for you to turn off that emergency procedure. We can rewrite new ones, but nothing that happened today made any sense."

The Rangers all started talking to each other, happy to be alive. All but Sam. "You ok?" Bridge asked him getting closer.

"No," he stated folding his arms over his chest. "I know who is behind the attacks."

Bridge couldn't hide his panic fast enough. "Who?" he asked gaining so control.

"Them," Sam pointed as Sunstrike and Blackstone walked up.

Jack held out his hand to the man, not having heard Sam. "Thank you for being nearby. Earth would have been lost if not for you," the Red Ranger stated.

"Happy to help," Blackstone returned without making a move to touch the outstretched hand.

"Ha," Sam said. Sky glanced at him, but Bridge pulled him away. "What is wrong with you?"

"Give them a minute to explain," Bridge begged.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Cause this isn't what you think it is," Bridge told him.

"Wait, you know why this happened?" asked Sam surprised, and then angry.

"Bridge," Sky called. "Sam, we're heading into the city to get some food before we work on repairs. Are you in?"

Sam moved to say something, but Bridge grabbed his shoulder to silence him. "No, we need to start work immediately."

"Ok if you're sure. Suntrike and Blackstone were going to stay too," Sky told them before turning back to the others.

Sam's moments were upset, but Bridge said, "I promise, we'll explain everything." Sam gave in as the Rangers boarded the shuttle. The two members of the Elite Four walked up to the boys.

"Rangers," Suntrike acknowledged them with a nod.

Sam couldn't take it any longer. "Cut the crap," he said. "I heard you talking about the transmission. What is going on here?"

"Power down," Blackstone called out, relieving a man with long, dark hair wearing a black, leather-type armor with a long flowing cape. Sunstrike followed suit. Her blond hair was pinned up and her white clothes had threads of gold layered in. "Bridge, why don't you introduce us."

Bridge was taken back. Never once had he introduced the real Elite Four to anyone. Moving to be in the middle between the omega ranger and duo, he stated as best he could, "Sam, meet Blade and Cinnamon, my brother and sister."

TBC


End file.
